Next Stage Stop: Hell
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt, Kitty, Doc and Jonas face great danger on their way back from the trial in Grand Bend. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Fort Dodge was its regular hustle of activities with rumours of some renegade natives who were training anything they could get for alcohol in order to trade it amongst themselves on the reservations. This activity had been monitored over the past few months by Sergeant Williams and his men. It left and uneasy feeling in the fort.

Williams walked to the window in his office and watched Trooper Dwight Hodgson walked toward the door. Just on time. Williams turned to face the door as it opened and he smiled at the young man.

"Good morning, Trooper," the Sergeant smiled. He was certain that Hodgson was going to go far in the army.

"Fine, sir. Just fine," the tall slim young man smiled with a quick salute.

"Good," Williams smiled back and offered the young man a chair in front of his desk. Hodgson lowered himself into the chair and watched Williams take his seat. Williams folded his arms across in front of him on his desk and studied Hodgson for a moment.

"Do you know why I called for you?" Williams asked.

Hodgson shook his head slowly no.

"As you know, we have a situation with the natives. And in order for me to deal with tis, I have to bring in more troops and with that, a larger payroll," Williams spoke quietly. Hodgson nodded in understanding. Williams paused and stood then walked to the window again.

"How does this affect me, sir," Hodgson followed the Sergeant with his eyes.

Williams remained looking out the widow studying the men inside the fort. "I want you to pick two other men and ride to Dodge City to pick up the payroll that will be coming in on the stage the day after tomorrow. I've ordered compete secrecy on the shipment that will be coming from Wichita, though Grand Bend and then over to Dodge," he said as he slowly turned and looked at his young protege.

Hodgson sat quietly staring at his boss. Williams moved back across the floor and took his seat again. And again the young man's eyes followed this boss. "Are yo up for this job?" Williams asked.

Hodgson thought for a moment and then smiled, "Yes sir, I sure am," he stood and extended his right hand.

Williams also stood and smiled broadly, "Excellent," he took Hodgson's hand and shook it. "Now get your men and be on the road before two o'clock this afternoon," he said as he pulled his pocket watch from his pocket and glanced at it. "That gives you and hour and a half to get your supplies. I also want you to report in before you leave so I know who is with you," Williams gave his orders.

"Yes, sir!" Hodgson saluted and left the office. Outside the building he paused and looked around. His eyes narrowed as they scanned the fort interior for his friends, Frank Elcombe and James Doris.

Once Hodgson spotted Elcombe, he stepped forward and walked across the compound with a purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty tied the ribbon under her chin and then slightly adjusted her new bonnet. She was slightly grateful that the trial of Bower and Foster wrapped up as quickly as it did. It gave her an opportunity to do some shopping. Matt stepped up behind her in her room, "I figured you'd buy that bonnet," he smiled.

"It's a hat," she smiled and looked over her shoulder. She looked up into Matt's eyes, "I guess the stage will be here soon, huh?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. I came to carry your bags," he said as he gathered the two carpet bags. Kitty picked up her two boxes of new purchases and followed Matt to the door.

Wilbur Jonas and Doc were waiting on the boardwalk out front of the hotel where the stage coach stopped. Both men were glad the trial was over and they could get back to Dodge and get back into the daily routine that they hadn't enjoyed for more than a week.

Matt sat the carpet bags down on the walk and looked over to Doc and Jonas. He chuckled to himself noting that the two older men seemed to have formed some bond. Matt was glad for both men as they always seemed to be loners, and came across as standoffish, but now they had each other to relate to - especially after their latest "adventure".

Matt stepped over to his friends and tucked his thumbs into his waistband, "I hope you two aren't planning any more extracurricular activities," he joked.

Jonas looked at Matt and his facial expression said it all, "Certainly not," he was almost white with fear, "I've had enough dealings with crooks," he said almost ashamed of his actions.

Matt smiled, "You know, I don't recommend that you ever do what you both did again, but did well for yourselves," Matt said to both Doc and Jonas. Both men exchanged glances, "Thanks, but you have no worries that it will happen again Matt," Doc quipped and Jonas nodded in agreement.

Kitty stood off to the side and watched the three men talking and she couldn't help but smile. Even she could see that Jonas seemed to have come out of a shell and seemed more officious then he used to be, and with Doc, it seemed tenfold. She could only wonder what the future would hold.

"Well, I'm just going to be happy to get back ti Dodge and open my store," Jonas stated as he tried to change the subject.

"I'll be just glad to get back to Dodge and way from here," Doc said as he drew his hand across his moustache and looked up the street to see the stage coach cutting the dust up the street toward the hotel.

Matt smiled and picked up Kitty's luggage, "I think we'll all be glad to get home," he stated.

"Amen to that," Kitty sighed. "I can't remember the last time we had much excitement in Dodge," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Matt looked at her with a bit of a smile on his face.

"You won't get that again from me," Jonas huffed not catching the joke. Doc bit his lips and then pursed then while looking down at the ground to hide his smile. They were all saved from the slightly awkward situation when the stagecoach finally pulled to a stop. The dust billowed up around the small group on the boardwalk.

One woman and one man stepped down off the stage and as the luggage was loaded and Kitty, Matt, Doc and Jonas settled into their seats to head home, a new team had been changed to the coach. The ride to the next stop would be several hours and it would get them there at dusk. There was a selective sigh of relief as the coach began to move again.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt settled into the back of the stagecoach seat and watched out the window as Grand Bend slowly became part of the horizon. His eyes shifted to Kitty who was reading a book she'd brought along. Then the marshal's eyes lifted to the two men who sat opposite him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that they would have become friends in any shape or form. Matt smiled to himself - it was a pleasant sight for a change.

Doc and Jonas were discussing the trial and both men were happy that both Bower and Foster were spared an execution. "I just hope that they learn from their past, that's all," Jonas stated.

Doc nodded as he screwed his index finger into his ear, "I hope you are right," he then ticked his head in thought, "but fellas like that, sometimes just don't learn," he stated. Jonas had to agree and settled back. Jonas looked out his window and wondered what Ellen was doing back in Dodge. He could only imagine all the comments she was facing about the store being closed for yet another week. Jonas sighed.

It was an early autumn day and the shadows were getting long and a familiar chill was in the air even thought the sun was still high in the sky. Before long the north winds and winter would be sweeping across Kansas and the rest of the country. This was part of Wilbur Jonas' angst as he knew how many people relied on him and his store for supplies to get them through the winter. And he too relied on them.

Doc leaned his elbow on the window ledge on his side of the coach and rested his chin in his hand. He was wondering what was waiting for him in Dodge with Festus in charge. A slight smile curled under his greying moustache.

Everyone inside the coach was exhausted from the events that led up to the trial and the trial itself. Not many words where exchanged at this point as they all focussed on their personal lives back in Dodge.

Stagecoach driver, Malcolm Sage, handled the team with skill and years of experience. The thing that was spooking him was the locked strong box under his seat. Only the army that sent it knew it was on the stage and the Sargent at Fort Dodge. Sage didn't even tell the marshal of Dodge about it because it was so top secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trooper Dwight Hodgson stopped short of Frank Elcombe and laughed, "You know if you kept your mouth shut now and again, you would be spending the day peeling potatoes," he nudged the basket of potatoes with his toe.

Elcombe looked up from under his cap, "Go and jump off the wall, will you," he sneered at his friend.

"Is that any way to treat a friend who has come to relieve you or your kitchen duties?" Hodgson said as he looked around the fort.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elcombe asked curtly as his hands drooped between his knees while still clutching the knife and a potato. His eyes where locked onto Hodgson.

Hodgson smiled brazenly and his eyes slowly came to rest on his friend, "Sergeant Williams has asked me to select two men to pick up a large payroll at Dodge the day after tomorrow. We have to leave today," he smiled.

Elcombe stood and dropped the knife and potato into the basket, "Let's get moving then!" he smiled.

"Hold your horses. I have to see if Jimmy-boy wants to join us," Hodgson stepped past Elcombe and walked toward James Doris who was busy chopping firewood.

"Jimmy-boy!" Hodgson said loudly.

Doris brought the axe down hard through the piece of wood sending the sections in two different directions. He stared at Hodgson, "You know I hate being called that," he growled.

"I know, but it does get your attention, doesn't it?" Hodgson laughed. Doris glared at his friend.

"Are you tired of being on the business end of that axe?" Hodgson asked as he kicked a piece of firewood toward the pile.

"Hell, yeah," Doris said as he straighten his back and wiped his brow while looking at the split pipe of wood he'd just finished. "What's up?"

"Williams wants me to take two men on a job to protect a large payroll coming into Dodge the day after tomorrow. You and Elcombe came to mind," he smiled.

"Well, that's mighty neighbourly of you," Doris said as he whacked the axe down hard into the stump. "When do we leave?"

"This afternoon, so get some things together and we'll leave in about two hours to get us a good jump on the afternoon. I'll let Williams know whom I selected. I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Hodgson snorted as he slowly walked back toward Sergeant Williams' office. Elcombe and Doris patted each other on the shoulder as the walked toward their bunkhouse to prepare for the trip to Dodge City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rocking motion of the stagecoach had put Wilbur Jonas to sleep. For that, Doc was thankful knowing that the store owner hadn't had a good rest since the fire and robbery of his store. Everyone in Dodge was anxious for Jonas to reopened, which then would have him run off his feet.

Matt looked across to Doc, "You look deep in thought," he said in a hushed voice trying not to wake Jonas.

"Not really," Doc smiled. "I'm just thinking how wonderful it will be to crawl into my own bed for a change," Doc stated.

Kitty looked up from her book, "Amen to that too," she smiled.

"We're about an hour away from the next stop. We'll have to stay the night," Malcolm Sage hollered down over his shoulder to his four passengers inside the stagecoach.

At the sound of the driver's voice, Jonas' eyes fluttered open and he quickly straightened himself in his seat feeling slightly embarrassed for falling asleep. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and then yawned, "Sorry about that," he said to Kitty, Matt and Doc.

Doc smiled, "I was glad you were able to get some sleep," he looked over to the store owner who was fighting another yawn. "We're all tired," Doc spoke softly. "I just hope this stage stop has more than one bed," he said to no one in particular, however both Kitty and Jonas nodded in agreement.

As the afternoon wore on, the air grew cooler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergeant Williams saluted the three troopers as they rode through the gate and out onto the prairie. Trooper Hodgson spurred his mount and galloped down the road followed closely by Elcombe and Doris. It was going to be a good rest from regular army life, at least as Hodgson saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

Elcombe caught up to Hodgson and laughed, "Did you see the old man salute?"

"Yeah. I was likely because of my half-assed salute to him. Frankly, I couldn't care if he dropped dead while were where gone," the trooper laughed.

"Well, he sure isn't my most favourite person on earth," Doris quipped as he caught up with the other two.

Hodgson slowed his horse down to a trot. He was clearly thinking something.

"What's on your mind, there, Dwight?" Frank Elcombe asked withy keen interest.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm liking it the more I think about it," Hodgson smiled.

"Now come on. We've been friends for a long time. You have to tell us," James Doris added as he rode along side Hodgson who was flanked my Elcombe.

"Oh, I'll let you know when the time it right," he smiled. "We'll ride another hour and then make camp. That will give me some time to think things through," he smiled at his friends.

Doris looked over his shoulder to Elcombe. Both men were now extremely curious about what Dwight Hodgson was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stagecoach rounded the bend in the road and the driver announced the stop, "We're here for the night folks," he said as he pulled the rig to a canter and then a full stop. Kitty sighed with relief. She could see the same expressions on the faces of her friends.

Grover Dolan, owner of the stop, opened the stagecoach door after he set a step down. For a man that ran a business of talking care of passengers, his manner was gruff. Kitty frowned at the older man as he didn't offer to take her hand as she stepped out the coach. Jonas noticed and looped his hand carefully under her arm as he followed her out.

"Thank you, Mr. Jonas," she smiled and then glanced over to the stage stop owner and huffed. The man was busy discussing something with Malcolm Sage, the driver.

Matt and Doc were the next two to get off the stage and Matt looked over to the two men. He wondered what had gotten under the stage stop owner's bonnet.

Matt glanced back at his travel companions and then strolled over to where the two me were talking. "Is there a problem?" Matt asked.

Sage looked sharply at the marshal, "No. Should there be?"

Matt shook his head no, "Not unless you have trouble that you aren't telling me about," Matt parted his suit coat to show his badge and gun.

"No. Nothing is wrong marshal," Dolan sputtered and turned on his heels and headed back to the building. He barked at Kitty, Doc and Jonas to follow him. Matt drew his lips tight thinking that something was obviously bothering the man. Matt's eyes shifted back to Sage's, "Now what's going on?"

Sage swallowed, "I can't tell you, marshal. It's top secret," he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Look," Matt warned, "If there is something on that stage that needs protecting, I need to know about it. There are three innocent people, who happen to be friends of mine, aboard," Matt said and his voice rose slightly.

Kitty and Doc watched from the doorway, before Doc patted Kitty on the shoulder and moved into the building out of the cool night air. "What do you tink they are talking about?" Kitty asked her dearest friend.

Doc shook his head, "Could be anything. Let's not worry about and get something to eat. I'm starved," he said as he guided Kitty to the table.

"Men," she said under her breath. "Always thinking of their stomachs," she half laughed. Doc looked up from his place at the table with a slight smile under his moustache, and what almost made him laugh out loud was the look on Kitty's face as Wilbur Jonas gleefully buttered a slice of home made bread and bit right into it, oblivious of the conversation that she and Doc were having.

Sage watched Dolan pulled the team of horses away and into the corral, the then looked sharply over to the marshal, "The army has sent a strong box with a larger than usual pay roll. They are brining in more troops to try and quell the gun running that is happening," Sage stated.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Matt glared at the driver.

"I'm sure word must have gotten to your office, however, it looks like you aren't in your office," Sage said curtly and began to walk to the building.

Matt grabbed the driver by the arm and pulled him back, "Don't you dare breathe a word about this to anyone," his eyes grew black as he continued to hold Sage tightly be the forearm.

Sage pull his arm away from Matt's grip, "I want to make it to Dodge in one piece too," he huffed and then continued onto the building. Matt was left wondering why he wasn't watching the strong box with the pay load. Matt decided he'd better stroll over to the barn where Dolan was unhitching the horses and feeding them. He watched the stage stop owner for a few minutes before he cleared his throat to indicate this presence.

Dolan swung around on his heels, "Who are you?"

"My name is Matt Dillon. I'm the marshal for this area out of Dodge," he said while slowly looking around the barn.

"What brings you out here, Marshal?"

"For one, I was on that stage coach, and for two, I just want to make sure everything that is on that stage coach, stays there," he said as he stepped closer to Dolan.

"I'm not a thief. Wouldn't be much business for me if I was," Dolan grumbled. Matt couldn't argue with his there.

"I'll sit watch tonight marshal. I have a shot gun and don't mind sleeping in the barn. My wife will take care of you and the others," he ticked his head to the door of the barn.

Matt though for a moment, "If you need anything, call for me, all right?" he then spoke.

"Sure, marshal. Sure," Dolan said as he went about his business.

Matt drew a slightly less uneasy breath as he left the barn and headed back to the main building. The smell of the fire wood smoke mixed with the cool night air - any other time or place the scene would be quite romantic, however, a lingering uneasiness remained now that he knew there were a strong box and money on board the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

James Doris nudged Frank Elcombe as he watched Dwight Hodgson poked at the fire. He noted that Hodgson seemed miles away, "Now what do you think that boy is thinking?" Doris asked in a hushed voice as he nudged his friend with his right elbow.

" I don't know, but I bet whatever it is, it's good," Elcombe laughed. "He gets his way when he's planning something good," he stated. "He'll tell us when he's ready to."

"Hum," Doris grunted. "Now I'm really curious," he said while studying Hodgson before turning back to his saddle bags and fished around to the tin of beans. He pulled the container out and looked at with a huff.

Both Doris and Elcombe opened their cans and dumped the contents onto their plates. Elcombe tossed Doris a biscuit to dip into the beans as he moved toward the campfire.

Hodgson was oblivious to his two friends as they joined him at the fire with the tin plates and a heap of beans for supper. Both men remained quiet as they played with the food on their plates as they tried to warm then over the fire. Doris and Elcombe eyed each other. Elcombe shrugged as he haphazardly stirred his beans.

Out of the blue, Hodgson finally spoke, "Do you fellas like the army life?" he asked as he looked up from the fire.

"Not particularly," Elcombe said while chewing his biscuit he held in his left while stirring the beans on the plate with the spoon in his right.

"Same here," Doris stated though a mouthful of warm beans.

"How would you like to make some fast money and disappear?" Hodgson said with a growing smile. The orange of the flames from the fire and the contrast of the shadows gave his face and eerie look. He pushed his forage cap back on his head and smiled more.

Doris looked at Elcombe and then back to Hodgson, "How?"

"I figure that stagecoach doesn't have to reach Dodge with that payroll shipment," Hodgson said and stood. "I figure that if we intercept it on route, we could get that strong box and disappear into the hills. Never to be seen again," he arched his back from the day's ride. "I'm sick of army food, and all that daily routine. The "yes Sergeant" and the other garbage we have to do…"

"You think this would work?" Doris asked as he right eyebrow crept upward.

"If we all work together, I know it would. Why wouldn't it?" Hodgson smiled and knelt back down to the fire and poked at it some more while watching his friends. They were talking amongst themselves at the prospect of having money to spend and not having Sergeant Williams barking orders at them - not to mention the dreaded night patrol.

"I'm in," Doris looked sharply to Hodgson.

"Me too," Elcombe chimed in.

"Excellent. There's what we need to do," Hodgson used the stick he was poking the fire with to draw a map. Doris and Elcombe leaned forward and listened to Hodgson's plan. They nodded as he walked them through, step by step.

"See, I told you he was thinking something good," Elcombe swatted Doris across the upper arm in a joking manner. Both men laughed excitedly as Hodgson continued to unfold his plan on how to rob the stagecoach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt didn't eat much – his mind was on other matters; the payroll to be exact. He also wasn't sure he trusted Grover Dolan either, however, he thought that the man wouldn't have a successful business if he stole property - personal, federal or otherwise.

Just the same, Matt was uneasy about the thought having Kitty, Doc and Jonas aboard the stagecoach at the same time as the extra large payroll. The thought had crossed his mind to have them stay at the stage stop and catch the next stagecoach into Dodge, but that would put them out another three days.

The marshal decided that he'd trust the driver and the army to fulfil their commitment and take the payroll into Dodge as planned. It would just mean a more watchful and stressful trip on his part. He certainly didn't want to alert his friends to the potential trouble for fear they would all become paranoid – especially Wilbur Jonas who did his best to hide his nervous side of himself.

Matt stood from the table and walked to the common room in the stage stop. Kitty watched him and she knew from the look on his face that there was something afoot. "Matt?" she said from the chair next to the fire.

Matt slowly made his way across the room and pulled another chair close to Kitty's.

"What's the matter," she said in a whispered voice. Her eyes were on Doc and Jonas who were passing the time playing checkers on the table near the far window. Kitty's eyes then came back to Matt's.

"Nothing, yet." Matt responded in the same whispered tone. "And I hope that nothing will be wrong," he hedged around the facts about the payment being on board. His steel blue eyes looked deeply into Kitty's. "What is it, Matt?" she pried.

Matt shook his head, "You won't believe this," his eyes slipped away from Kitty to Doc and Jonas before they came back to the redhead, "The army has placed a larger than normal payroll on this stagecoach. They are expecting more troops in Fort Dodge and they are to pick this up first thing the day after tomorrow," Matt's face reflected his tone – he was not impressed. Kitty's mouth slowly dropped open, "How could they do such a thing? Why wouldn't they send men to get it?" Kitty sputtered.

"They didn't want to draw attention to this. I have a feeling this is all connected to the illegal gun trading that's happening. I can't verify it until I'm back at my office though," Matt said quietly.

"Well, shouldn't you tell Doc and Jonas?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure if I should," matt again looked over his shoulder at the two men who were deeply involved with their checkers game. Matt chuckled slightly at them, "I don't want to raise any unwarranted concerns. I'm sure nothing will happen," Matt looked back at Kitty. "Get some sleep, okay?" he smiled as he stood to leave. Kitty nodded, "Sure, Matt. As much as I can," she pulled her shawl over her shoulders as she thought about going to the back room to lie down. Matt tried to smile.

Matt walked to the door and looked back to Kitty before his eyes drifted to Doc and Jonas. With a deep breath, Matt pulled his coat collar tight over his throat and left the building to spend the night in the barn.

Doc noticed that Matt left and he looked over to Kitty who had retired from the room. Doc twisted his lips in thought and shook off the strange feeling he had. With a shrug, he picked up his checker and touched it easily across the board. Jonas shook his head, "I think you spend too much time playing this game, Doc," he looked up at the doctor with a hint of humour in his eyes. Doc chuckled as he set out the next game.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty pulled the heavy patchwork quilt up around her neck and closed her eyes. Although she was very tired from the long ride, her mind could not keep from thinking about the payroll on board the stagecoach. She curled up into a ball and tried to push the thoughts of what might happen out of her head. Matt seemed confident nothing would happen and she should be happy with that, however, a strange feeling swept over her.

Kitty rolled over and tried to think of things other than the stagecoach journey back to Dodge. Her eyes opened again and she could see Doc and Jonas still playing checkers out in the other room. A slight smile curled her lips and slowly she closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

Jonas stretched, "I suppose we should get some rest," he yawned as he the looked at his pocket watch. It was close to eleven in the evening.

Doc nodded, "You're right," he said as he slowly stood up from the table. "I'll take that cot over there," Doc pointed to a cot near the door.

"That's fine," Jonas said as he headed for a cot on the opposite side of the room, "Night," he mumbled.

"Good night, Jonas," Doc said as walked to his cot, while he pulled off his coat and laid down pulling his jacket over top of him for added warmth. His head had barely hit the pillow and his eyes clamped shut and he as asleep.

Jonas was more restless and took a few minutes to finally unwind and relax enough to sleep. The room was quiet, except for the crackling sound of the fire in the large stone fireplace at the centre of the room - the fire cast a warm orange glow around the room which was a stark contrast of the dark moonless night.

Matt pulled a horse blanket over him for added warmth in the spacious barn. There was only one oil lamp burning in the barn where the horses and the stagecoach were housed. Matt drew a deep breath figuring it was going to be a long night and a longer day tomorrow. He was quite upset with the army and their secret decision to ship the payroll the way they did. He wasn't pleased that it was placing his friends in danger, whether anything happens or not - it didn't sit well with him.

Matt mulled over in his mind whether or not to tell Doc and Jonas, and he decided that he would, rather then them having heard about it after the fact and second-hand. He could then rely on both men as back-up if need be. He didn't want them involved, but he saw no other choice short of leaving everyone at the stage stop, and he knew that wouldn't go over well.

The marshal tried to rationalize the chances of something happening, and if only the army and the driver know of the payroll, chances were extremely thin. This gave Matt pause and he felt a little better about the situation and he relaxed slightly.

Grover Dolan and Malcolm Sage sat opposite each other. "You know we could spell each other off," Dolan suggested to both Matt and Sage.

"I'd rather the marshal and myself spell off," Sage said cooly. He wasn't sure he like Dolan either.

Dolan stood and walked to the barn door, "Have it your way. I'm going to bed, then," he sneered back.

Matt watched the stage stop owner leave then his eyes came back to Sage. "I don't trust him. About as far as I can bounce and anvil in a swamp," Sage said sternly to Matt. Matt nodded, I can understand that," he said as he tried to get just a little bit more comfortable. "I'll take the first watch," Matt stated. "I'll wake you up around two."

"Fine," Sage said with an irritated tone about his voice. The driver pulled his blanket up over his shoulders and leaned his head back onto the stagecoach whee. At least he'd be assured that the coach couldn't be moved without his knowing it.

Matt folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Indeed it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwight Hodgson continued to sit and stir the fire while both Frank Elcombe and James Doris slept. He mulled over his plan over and over again - going through each of the details making sure he had all the angles covered. He smiled. His plan he had in his mind flawless and he could hardly wait for morning to arrive to launch his attack and make him and his friends richer than they had ever been before in their lives. An evil grin crossed his weathered face and his grey eyes looked into the fire. As he continued to think, he bit at his lower lips to ward off any giggles that were building inside him.

It was now almost three in the morning and the night was still cold and dark. Hodgson finally decided to get a few hours sleep. He knew that when morning came, his two friends would be eager to get on the road and do the deed. And so was he.

Hodgson pulled a navy blue wool blanket up his chest and laid back to rest his head on his saddle. The night wind was a bit cool, however, with the fire going, it wasn't too bad. Hodgson closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he might do with all his money. A shave, bath and a new suit all came to mind. Again a calculated smile spread across his face. He even chuckled to himself as he continued to think about being rich and not in the army. And the way he had it planned out in his mind, Sergeant Williams or no one from the army would find him again.

Hodgson never asked Elcombe and Doris what they might do with their "new found" money. In someways he wanted to know, and in others he really didn't care. All they had to do is remember that once the deed was done, they could not see each other for several months, nor ever speak of the incident. That is what made Hodgson the most uneasy, however, he wasn't going to worry about that just yet. He'll wait until after they steal the money before he addressed that issue.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was awakened by the sound of someone moving around the far side of the stagecoach. It was barely dusk yet he could see legs moving around underneath. Matt's right hand slowly slid down his side and gripped his gun. He then pulled his gun from his holster and righted himself from the pile of hay he'd fall asleep on. He kept his eyes on the person's legs as he pulled himself slowly and carefully to his feet, "Who's there?" he ordered the person to speak.

Malcolm Sage stepped out from behind the coach with a rag clutched in his hands. He looked at Matt and then his gun, "You greet everyone that way, marshal," he huffed and went back to dusting the seats of his stagecoach.

Matt sighed with slight relief, "No," he said and he shoved his gun back into his holster and walked to the far side of the coach to talk to Sage.

"Do you think you can get the stage into Dodge any faster today?" matt asked.

Sage shrugged, "I can try, but it depends on the road and the weather," he turned to Matt. "Do you really think someone else knows about this money?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know. All it would take is for someone to mention it in passing and that could start the ball rolling," Matt stated.

"I suppose," Sage said as he stepped back and placed his hands on his hips, "but I doubt anything will happen. Never seen anything in my ten years as a driver," he looked Matt in the eyes.

Matt chose not to respond to Sage's comment – he'd seen enough during his time of being the United States Marshal. He felt slightly uneasy with Sage's carefree manner over the whole issue. Matt nodded, and turned to leave, "I think I smell fresh coffee and bacon," Matt stated as he walked out of the barn toward the main building. As he got closer, his nose picked up the aroma of freshly baked bread, among other gastronomical delights that wafted though the air.

Matt opened the door into the warm room. All eyes in the room lifted to the marshal. Kitty smiled, "Good morning, Matt," she said over her steaming cup of coffee.

"Kitty. Doc. Jonas," Matt said as he pulled his hat off and dropped it onto a vacant chair before he took a seat at the common table.

"What can I get for you, marshal?" Mrs. Dolan asked while filling Matt's coffee cup.

"Oh, coffee is just fine," Matt said as he picked up the cup and drank a mouth full. Kitty watched him. It wasn't like Matt to not start the day with a full breakfast, so she knew something was bothering him – then she remembered the payroll. Matt could feel her looking at him and he knew what she was thinking.

Matt set his cup down and looked over to Doc and Jonas how were busy with their meal, "Once you are both finished, I'd like to have a word with you," Matt's tone was uneasy.

Jonas looked up from his plate to Matt before his eyes slid sideways to Doc. The doctor was looking at Matt trying to guess what was on his mind. Doc's eyes then made contact with Jonas'.

Suddenly both men weren't as hungry as they were just a few minutes earlier. Doc sat his fork down and wiped his lips with the napkin. Jonas poked at his eggs with his cutlery before he too set them down across his plate. He sipped from his coffee before he dabbed his napkin across his mouth.

"Why don't I like the feeling I'm getting?" Doc asked Jonas. "If it's anything like the one I'm experiencing right now, I can understand," Jonas' voice trailed off.

"Don't get too worked up," Matt warned both men. "This is just a matter of sharing some information, to be fair to you both," Matt said over his coffee.

"Matt's right," Kitty said with concern on her face.

"I take it that you already know," Doc asked Kitty who nodded. Doc pursed his lips in thought then looked over to Matt, "Are we in some sort of danger?"

Matt looked over his shoulder at the owners of the stage stop, "We'll get to that in a few minutes. Finish your breakfast, it is going to be a long day," Matt urged.

Reluctantly Doc picked up his fork and then nudged Jonas on his elbow to do the same. Doc's eyes couldn't leave Matt for the longest of moments as he tried to figure out what the issue might be. After all, the trip back to Dodge seemed uneventful so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodgson kicked off his blanket and sat up with a yawn and a stretch. Both Doris and Elcombe were still asleep in their bedrolls. "Hey. Are you two going to join me today, or am I taking all the money?" Hodgson asked as he stood and walked to the dwindling fire and placed some twigs over the coals to get the flame growing again. He wanted coffee.

Doris stirred and rolled over onto his back. The trooper rubbed his closed eyelids with his knuckles. He yawned and then looked over to Hodgson, "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked as he flung his blanket off which hit Elcombe causing him to grumble.

"Of course it's going to work. No one on that stagecoach will know that the money is on board, and we're soldiers. The money is supposed to come to us anyway," Hodgson grinned. "We'll just tell the driver there was a slight change in plans and we are to pick the payroll up and take it to the fort, rather than going into Dodge for it," he shrugged as if the whole event had already taken place.

"Hum," Doris thought.

"He's not going to know if there were and plan changes. He's had his behind in the driver seat for over a day now," Hodgson stated. "You aren't getting cold feet now, are you?"

Doris shook his head, "No, but I would rather it be done with," he said as he stood.

"Me too," Elcombe stated from his bedroll with a yawn.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over before you know it. Then we'll be rich. I can smell the money now," Hodgson's facial expression went from one of glee to one of brooding. "I want that money and after all we've been through in his lousy army, we deserve it," his eyes locked onto his two friends. Doris and Elcombe exchanged glances then cautiously went about their business to prepare for the journey and their money.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc ran his right hand across his moustache before stuffing his hand into his trouser pocket. He watched Matt talking to Malcolm Sage before his eyes cast down to a stone on the ground at his feet. Doc nudged the little rock with the toe of his boot while he pondered what Matt might have to say to him and the store owner.

Jonas opened the door and stepped out into the cool morning air. He had already placed his bowler hat on his head; however, he was in the process of pulling his suit coat on. As walked toward Doc he adjusted his shirtsleeves and his collar.

Jonas reached the doctor and stood opposite him with his arms folded across his chest. He tucked his hands under his armpits to keep them warm. "Fall is sure on it's way," Jonas spoke softly.

Doc looked up, "Yeah, and then winter," he grunted.

"Has the marshal said anything yet?" Jonas inquired.

Doc shook his head, "No. He was waiting for you," he stated.

As if on cue, Matt left Sage and walked toward both men. There was something unsettling about the way Matt took his time. Doc could almost see his marshal friend formulating his thoughts. Matt stopped in front of Doc and Jonas and tucked his thumbs into his gun belt.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Doc finally asked.

"Nothing yet," Matt's eyes shifted from one man to the other and back again, "and I'd like to think nothing will go wrong," he said in a hushed tone.

"I don't follow you, marshal," Jonas said.

"I didn't expect either of you would," Matt said as he looked back over his shoulder before he continued with what he was saying. He returned his look to Doc and Jonas, "I found out late yesterday that the stagecoach company and the army had made an agreement to secretly transport a payroll that is meant for Fort Dodge. Soldiers are to pick it up in Dodge tomorrow morning," Matt continued.

Jonas' mouth slowly dropped opened and he looked at the doctor. Doc was thinking something, "How much of a threat is this, Matt?" the doctor spoke.

"Assuming that only the driver and the army knows about the payroll, not much. But you just never know if someone may have spoke out of turn," Matt said with honesty in his tone. He was concerned.

"And what are the chances?" Jonas then asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just needed to tell you that there is the potential for danger," Matt stated.

"Kitty already knows, I assume," Doc said as he pulled right his hand from his pocket and pulled on his ear slightly.

"Yes," Matt answered. He could see that both men were trying to calculate the odds of something going wrong.

"Can the driver get us to Dodge any faster?" Doc asked. Jonas was also interested in the answer.

"I did ask, and he said it would depend on the road and weather conditions," Matt said as he looked skyward. There was a chance of rain he reckoned as his eyes came back to his friends, "you do have the option of staying on here until the next stage comes through," Matt suggested.

Jonas shook his head, "No. I have a business to run, and I've already lost too much time with all that's happened. I'll take my chances," he said with determination. "After all, if only the army and this stagecoach driver knows, what could possibly go wrong?"

Doc nodded, "I agree. I can only imagine how many patients are waiting. Newly can only do so much, you know," Doc stated.

"Good," Matt smiled. "I'll see when the driver is set to go," Matt said as he turned back to the barn.

"Nothing will go wrong, will it, Doc?" Jonas asked. Doc looked up into Jonas' intense blue eyes, "Your guess is as good as mine," his voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder toward the stagecoach. Jonas drew a slightly deeper breath as he turned to gather his carpetbag. Doc looked back to Jonas and smiled slightly – this trip was getting more interesting as it went along.

Doc was certain that Jonas was going to lock himself in the store once they reached Dodge. Doc then followed the store owner to the main building to retrieve this one piece of luggage and to see if Kitty was ready to leave.

Malcolm Sage pulled the team of horses out of the barn once the coach was ready. Sage set the brake and waited for the passengers and their luggage. Kitty stepped out into yard carrying a bonnet box. Doc carried his carpet bag and one of Kitty's large parcels – it was awkward and heavy. Jonas carried his luggage and another two of Kitty's smaller parcels. Jonas had to peek over the top to see where he was walking.

Both Matt and Sage watched. Matt almost laughed out loud at the sight. Kitty noted the look on Matt's face and winked. Matt pushed his lips tightly together before he spoke, "I see you have found some baggage handlers to carry your things," he quipped. Doc shot him a look, which caused Matt to finally chuckle.

Matt stepped forward and took the large box from the doctor and handed it to Sage who was perched on top of the coach. Matt then relieved Jonas of the other two boxes. Both men were grateful.

Once sage has secured the boxes with ropes, he climbed down from the coach and opened the door, assisting Kitty up into the cabin. Jonas followed, as did Doc. Matt remained next to the driver, "I'll take shotgun," he stated.

"I rather you not," Sage stated. "If I had a shotgun rider, it would be more of a tip-off that there was more than passengers and boxes of ladies frillies onboard," Sage concluded as he climbed back up to his seat.

Matt nodded and stepped up and took his seat next Kitty while pulling the little door closed behind. Sage released the brake and with a flick of the lines, the coach lurched into motion. Not a word was spoken, once the trip back to Dodge began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwight Hodgson wore a determined look on his face as he rode toward the Old Wichita Road to intercept the stagecoach. His friends, Frank Elcombe and James Doris rode slightly behind. They were two hours into their journey when they crested the hill. Down in the valley, about a half a mile away was the stagecoach. The sun was in a perfect position and Malcolm Sage couldn't see the three riders on the ridge.

"Now remember, don't use names, and if you do, make them up," Hodgson warned. Their attack had to be swift in order to succeed. "and remember, we have had a change of plans, and Sergeant Williams wanted us to collect the money because he learned of a possible ambush," he smiled.

Hodgson spurred his horse and the animal jumped into action. Elcombe was next, followed by Doris as the charged down the hill. The horses kicked up the riders where now part way down the hill and dust billowed into the cool air.

Malcolm sage spotted the three men and watched them out of the corner of his eye, "Marshal, we have three men on horse back approaching," Sage yelled down into the coach. Matt leaned over and looked out the window. He could see the riders and he pulled his head in, "They look like troopers," he said to his friends.

"What do you suppose they want?" Doc asked.

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes," Matt said.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt once again looked out the little window to see the troopers approaching. He could feel the stagecoach slowing down to a stop. Matt opened the door and hung out the side just as the three men approached and stopped, "Are you the stage company that the army sent the payroll for Fort Dodge with?" Hodgson asked.

Sage looked back to Matt, "Why do you ask?" Sage asked as he looked back at the troopers.

"Sergeant Williams has sent us to bring the payroll directly to the fort, rather then to Dodge," Hodgson spoke clearly and made sure he sounded like he was in charge of the situation.

Matt stepped down from the coach and walked over to Hodgson who remained on his horse, "Have you got any identification?" he asked firmly.

Elcombe's hand slid slowly down to his holster. He was getting nervous at the direction of the man's questions.

"Who are you to ask?" Hodgson asked looking down at Matt.

"Matt Dillon. The United States Marshal out of Dodge City," Matt said with a hint of irritation growing in his voice.

Hodgson froze for just a brief moment before he made the decision to follow through with his plan, come hell or high water. In a split second, Hodgson had pulled his gun and fired it. The bullet struck Matt in the upper right chest sending him backward into the side of the coach. Kitty screamed at the sight.

Sage reached for his gun, however, before his hand could pull the gun free from his holster, Elcombe had fired a shot, hitting the driver in the stomach. Sage toppled off the top of the coach and landed hard on the ground.

Kitty, Doc and Jonas sat mortified in their seats as they heard the shots.

Doris scrambled up onto the stage and tossed the locked box to the ground where it burst open. Everything happened in an instant. Doris hopped down and grabbed the sack of money and quickly pulled himself up onto his horse.

Hodgson fired several other shots as a warning, which was enough to spook the horses. The stage lurched forward and Doc took a big leap out the door, just missing the rear wheel of the coach, which also narrowly missed Matt who lay on the ground groaning and grasping his upper chest. The horses charged forward taking the driverless coach with them.

Doc had landed next to Matt rather unceremoniously as he tumbled to the ground and finally flat out. He remained on his stomach as he watched over his shoulder as the coach raced down the road as the three riders headed back up into the hills.

Doc quickly righted himself and pulled Matt's gun from the marshal's holster and fired several shots up at the riders. He wasn't sure if he hit anyone, but one had the nerve to fire back just missing him. Doc cursed out loud as the then focussed his attention on Matt.

Doc shook his head as Matt opened his eyes and looked up into the caring crystal blue eyes that looked down at him, "How is the driver? Where are Kitty and Jonas?" he asked as he tried to sit.

"You just stay put for a moment," Doc ordered and placed his hand flat on Matt's shoulder and pushed him gently back to the ground the doctor slowly got to his feet. Doc scratched his cheek as he walked over to Sage who was laying awkwardly on his side and chest.

Doc knelt down and carefully rolled the driver onto his back. Had he survived being shot, you would not have survived the fall. Sage's neck was broken. The dead man's eyes stared up at nothing. Doc shook his head and then closed Sage's eyes then he stood up and looked down the road. There was nothing to see but drifting dust that was stirred up minutes before.

Doc felt at a lost - he wanted to find out about Kitty and Jonas, however, Matt also needed his attention. In frustration, the doctor swiped his left hand sharply across his moustache and then huffed while turning back to Matt.

Kitty and Jonas grabbed a hold of whatever they could as the coach bounced along the road. They were all panic-stricken as the stage wheel caught a rock tipping it slightly sideways before it righted itself again.

The horses raced around the next bend in the road and again the driverless coach was on two wheels. Kitty clutched at the opposite door and Jonas tried to pull himself up from the floor where he was thrown after the first bump. This time there was no stopping the coach from going over. The stagecoach lost its centre of balance tipping further over before it crashed to its side and flipped twice before coming to a halt against some trees. The only things that were moving were the two wheels that continued to spin.

Doc quickly returned to Matt's side, "Let me have a look," he said as he moved the marshal's hand away from his chest. Doc ticked his head and muttered under his breath as he touched the wound and watched Matt squirm.

"The driver?" Matt asked again.

"He's dead," Doc's voice was flat.

"Kitty and Jonas?" Matt looked up at the doctor who was trying everything to avoid answering the marshal's question. Matt took Doc gruffly by the forearm with his left hand, "Doc? Where are Kitty and Jonas?"

Doc pulled back slightly and he blinked, "I don't know where they are, or even how they are," he swallowed hard as he thought of his two friends, "The stagecoach raced out of sight..." his voice trailed off in sadness. Doc fought back the moisture that was filling his eyes for he knew that without a driver, a stagecoach was extremely dangerous to be in. He didn't think Jonas was they type to try and climb out and stop the racing vehicle. Doc's only hope was that the horses ran themselves into the ground and stopped running and that the horses stayed on the road.

Matt drooped back to the ground. He closed his eyes and hated himself for not incising that his friends stay at the last stage stop. Slowly Matt opened his eyes and looked at Doc. There was little Doc could do without his medical bag, "Doc, you have to help get up. We have to find Kitty and Jonas," he stated as he took Doc by the shoulder.

"You can't get far with that wound," Doc stated.

"We have to try," Matt grunted as he rolled so his side and then to his knees, "Kitty and Jonas could be in worse shape than me," he said as Doc steadied him. Doc quickly scooped up Matt's gun and looked up at the tall marshal, "I can't believe any of this is happening. It's a nightmare from hell," the doctor grunted as he took Matt by the elbow.

"With any luck someone will come along the road and help," Matt said as he grit his teeth and began to walk in the direction of the stagecoach.


	9. Chapter 9

Wilbur Jonas awoke to the sound of Miss Kitty moaning. His eyes fluttered open and he then sat up. The motion was too much for him as he saw stars and his aching head spun. Jonas then realized that he had trouble seeing out of his right eye. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched his eye lid. When he pulled his hand back, it was coated in warm red blood. The store owner then could feel the pain of the gash on his forehead and that blood was freely flowing down his face.

Jonas looked around and every thing was blurry. He searched for his eyeglasses and quickly grew frustrated when he couldn't see them or feel them as he felt around. He turned and looked up to the side of the stagecoach and felt something touch his left cheek. Slowly he lofted his hand and felt his glasses hanging from his ear. He almost laughed but then he remembered what happened.

Jonas put his glasses on and winced as he again touched his forehead. He then looked about and saw Kitty Russell slumped into the corner of the stagecoach cabin where they remained.

Kitty moaned and only stirred slightly. Jonas shifted his weight and then crawled over to Kitty, "Miss Kitty," he gently touched Kitty's shoulder. She moaned some more. Jonas moved even closer, "Miss Kitty, wake up. We have to get out of the stagecoach," Jonas tried to make Kitty wake.

The store owner slumped back and tried to clear his aching head. Jonas leaned back for a moment and rested his head on what was the seat. He looked over to Kitty Russell and wondered what was wrong with her. Then he wished Doc were here to help. And further his thoughts he wondered if there was some thing he might have been able to do during the heist, and once the stagecoach was on a roll. Jonas drew a deep breath and tried to think of what would be the most useful thing for him to do.

Jonas looked over to Kitty again and then pushed himself up opening the door. Jonas carefully poked his head up through the doorway and looked around. He kept having to wipe blood from his eye. He hadn't a clue where he was.

It was a bit of a struggle but Jonas managed to climb up out of the stage. He swung his legs down over the side, which was actually the top. Again he surveyed the landscape and nothing was familiar to him. Jonas tried again to clear his head. He blinked his eyes and found a way down to the ground - his knees almost gave out from under him and his stomach flipped.

Jonas pushed off from the stagecoach and walked to the road. He looked down at the tracks and had two choices - follow the horses, or follow the tracks from where they came. To him it seemed like six of one and a half dozen of the other. He needed Doc to look at Miss kitty, and they needed horses to get help.

Jonas looked down at the road and with the toe of his shoe made an arrow toward the stagecoach and another in the direction of the horses. He hoped that the symbols were visible enough that anyone stumbling upon them would see them. And with that, Jonas held his forehead and walked toward the direction of the horses. He had no idea where they were, but it was the only thing he could think of that would help at this point.

Doc and Matt were making slow progress. Doc kept telling Matt he should stay put while he went ahead to see what had happened to the stagecoach and it occupants, however, Matt wanted no part of that. He needed to know what happened to Kitty and Jonas. Doc was equally concerned for Kitty and Jonas, but also concerned that Matt was losing blood, "You have to slow down, Matt," Doc urged.

"Doc, Kitty and Jonas could be seriously injured, and my wound isn't that bad, or I'd still be laying on my back," Matt grumbled.

"I'm your doctor and I say that your wound is bad enough that you shouldn't be walking all over the countryside!" Doc barked. Matt stopped in his tracks and glared at the physician. Doc knew the look ad pursed his lips. He shot his own look back.

"If we can find the stagecoach with Kitty and Jonas, we can stay together," Matt reasoned. "And once the stage doesn't arrive on time, hopefully Festus and Newly will twig to it that something is wrong," he stated.

"That is still a long time," Doc fussed.

"It the best we can do," Matt grunted and continued to walk down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwight Hodgson was well ahead of Frank Elcombe and James Doris. Doris was doubled over in his saddle. One of Doc's bullets hit him in the side and he was growing weaker by the mile. "We have to stop," Elcombe stated out loud to Hodgson.

Hodgson pulled his horse to a stop, "Fine. We'll rest here the night. I don't expect anyone will find what's left of the stagecoach until well into tomorrow, if even then. By then we'll be over the state line and free and clear," Hodgson smiled as he stepped down from his horse. He assisted James Doris down from his horse and settled his friend on the ground, "Let's have a look," he said while pulling Doris' tunic up. Hodgson made a face and looked up to Elcombe.

"How bad it is?" Elcombe asked.

"Bad enough. He needs a doctor," Hodgson indicated.

"Where do you suppose we can find one?" Elcombe asked.

Hodgson thought for a moment, "We'll get us a change of close and of into Dodge. If I remember there's a pretty good saw-bones there and no one will know any better. It was a hunting accident, wasn't it?" Hodgson smiled.

Frank Elcombe smiled broadly, "Yeah. A hunting accident!"


	10. Chapter 10

Wilbur Jonas was now about a half a mile away from the stagecoach. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the horses, however, by the looks of the tracks they may be slowing down. Jonas held his handkerchief to his forehead trying to stop the blood – it seemed to be working. He stood in the middle of the road and looked around - still no horses. Jonas decided to sit on a large rock at the side of the road and catch his breath and rest a few minutes.

Jonas looked back up the road and wondered how Kitty was, and Doc and the marshal as well. Then he wondered if he had made the right choice to go after the horses. It seemed logical at the time, because without horses they would all be stranded for God knows how long and with no supplies, someone would have to find help sooner than later.

Jonas' head throbbed and he constantly tried clearing his eyes. He wondered if he had sustained a slight concussion.

There was a snapping noise in the woods behind Jonas, which caused him to jump. Slowly he turned and looked over his shoulder. He squinted into the woods – through the tree to a clearing. He could see the horses, which were still hitched to the tongue. The animals seemed unfazed by the recent events as they ate the tall prairie grass.

Jonas pushed himself up and carefully made his way along the road for another thirty feet before he found the opening into the clearing. Jonas wasn't one for horses, so he was even more cautious and hoped not to spook the animals, "Easy now," he talked to the lead horse as he carefully approached the team. The lead horse moved and the others had no choice but to follow.

Jonas spotted the line leather reins trailing the horses through the grass and quickly picked them up. The horses jerked slightly and the notion that someone was controlling them again. Thankfully for Jonas, the animals calmed down and became responsive to his presence. "That's it," he said as he walked closer to the horses and then took the lead animal by the bridle. "Come on," he said as he walked the team back to the road and began the journey back to the stagecoach.

Jonas was tired and hurting, but he knew he had to get back to the stagecoach to help Miss Kitty in any way he could. He pulled the reins a little harder and the team followed behind. The store owner's feet began to feel like lead weights and his knees like jelly as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in - Jonas was most certainly fighting off shock and the concussion he assumed he had.

Matt and Doc continued along the road when Matt paused and looked up the road. Matt's eyes carefully scanned the ground and noticed the irregular wheel marks, "Those horses were out of control," Matt stated as his eyes lifted and scanned the area. "Without a driver that coach had no chance of staying upright," his voice held a grim tone.

"I can't imagine Jonas would be the one to climb out the window and pulled them to a stop," Doc said.

"At the rate the stage was travelling and on his road, I doubt that he'd have much of a chance to stay seated let alone try to climb out the window," Matt said. "Let's keep moving. Kitty and Jonas likely need you," Matt looked at the doctor. Doc's eyes were fixed onto the road ahead. He didn't want to believe the stagecoach had crashed, yet with Matt's reasoning, he couldn't think of anything else. Without another word he walked forward with Matt silently at his side.

The marshal and the doctor walked along the road for another half mile. Doc knew Matt was suffering, but wasn't going to complain and just remain quite. The doctor wished he'd at least had his medical bag on this trip to administer some laudanum or something else to take the edge off the wound.

Matt stopped, and surveyed the road again. He noted that the wheel marks shifted again, "That stagecoach has to be pretty close," Matt said looking over to Doc who was several yards ahead of the marshal. "Look," he pointed to the ground and saw the arrows etched into the dirt.

Matt moved forward and immediately his height allowed him to see what Doc couldn't. It was the coach. "Doc!" Matt said as he quickly moved to the toppled stage. Doc rushed to Matt's side, "You stay put," Doc ordered as he climbed up onto the coache's side and peered down into the cabin. Doc gasped at the sight of an unconscious Kitty Russell.

"Doc?" Matt asked as he tried to look over the edge.

"It's Kitty," Doc said as he carefully lowered himself into the cabin next to Kitty. Doc looked around and didn't see Jonas, "I don't see Jonas. Check around to make sure he didn't tumble out somewhere," Doc said as ht looked up to Matt.

"How is she, Doc?" Matt asked.

"I don't know yet. Look for Jonas, will you," Doc said gruffly as he turned his attention to Kitty. Matt sighed as he pushed himself away from the stagecoach, "Jonas?" he called out and there was no answer back. Matt pursed his lips and walked back to the road looking through the tall grass as he went. He hoped he didn't find the store owner sprawled out and mangled. He was finally beginning to appreciate the man and he knew Doc felt the same.

Matt reached the road and was relieved that he didn't see the store owner, but now Matt wondered what the man had gotten too. "Jonas?" he called out again. Matt then looked down at the road and noticed the second arrow, which lead down the road. With a heavy sigh and uncertainly about what he was going to find, Matt began to walk in the direction of the arrow. The marshal had walked for only ten minutes when he spotted a very weary Wilbur Jonas leading the team of horses back to the over turned stagecoach.

Jonas had given up on trying to hold his handkerchief to his forehead and lead the horses. The horses were far more important. When Jonas finally looked up, and he saw Matt and stopped in his tracks. It was as if whole body had just gave in. Jonas wavered on his feet and then tipped over to the ground.

Matt swiftly as he could reach the store owner's side and clutched the reins, "Jonas?" Matt called. There was no response. Matt looked back at the stagecoach, "Doc! It's Jonas!"

Doc poked his head up through the opened door and looked down the road. He cursed under his breath as he was still trying to determine the extent of Kitty's injuries. Now he had a third patient and by the look of the blood down the man's face, he needed attention soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc returned his attention to Kitty who was now stirring, "Kitty?" he asked as he knelt down next to his dear friend and picked up her hand. The doctor hoped with all he had that Kitty wasn't seriously injured in anyway, "Honey?" he said as he patted her hand.

Kitty's eyes slowly opened and she looked around, "Doc? Where's Jonas?" she said with panic in her voice.

Doc swallowed, "He's out on the road with Matt," Doc said in a hushed voice.

"Matt? How is Matt?" she struggled to sit, but a broken rib halted her movement and she bit her lower lip.

Doc Matt has a bad wound, and Jonas is hurt too," Doc sighed, "I have to figure out how to get help for the three of you," he said wearily.

"Oh, Doc. This is such a nightmare," Kitty said as she looked up at the doctor.

"I know," Doc stood. "I want you to stay right there. I'm going to get Matt and Jonas over here too," he said as he looked around the interior of the stagecoach. Doc's eyes spotted a large crack in the back wall, which was behind the rear seat. With all his might, the doctor kicked at the panelling several times and it finally gave way. He had created a fairly decent opening into the stagecoach, without having to go out the door above his head.

Doc looked back at Kitty who was watching with interest, "You stay put, do you hear me?" he warned as he popped out the new opening to see how Matt and Jonas were. "Believe me, Doc. I ain't gonnin' nowhere," Kitty stated as she watched the doctor walk out to the road. She couldn't see from where she was how Matt and Jonas were. She was, however, eternally grateful that both men were still alive. She relaxed slightly.

Doc hustled toward Matt and Wilbur Jonas. Jonas was laying on his side in the middle of the dirt road. Doc reached both men and he could see the strain on Matt's face. "Matt, go back to the stagecoach and sit with Kitty. You can't exert yourself any more with that bullet in you," Doc cautioned.

"What about him?" Matt looked down at the semiconscious store owner.

"I'll deal with Jonas. Go on," Doc ticked his head toward the stagecoach. He studied Matt as the marshal slowly stood and wobbled slightly on his feet. The doctor knew that Matt had lost a lot of blood and with every step his heart pumped more out of his body. Doc continued to watch Matt until he reached the stagecoach and stepped in through the opening to be with Kitty.

Doc turned back to Jonas, "Jonas, can you hear me?" Doc was certain what Jonas had a concussion. Jonas' eyes fluttered open and he startled, "Where am I?" she asked quickly and tried to sit up, but Doc pinned him to the ground, "Easy now," Doc said to soothe him. "Don't you remember the stagecoach accident?" Doc inquired.

Jonas layed on the ground and thought, "It's coming back to me," he said.

Doc tightened his lips, "I think, my friend, you have a slight concussion," he said as he wrapped a handkerchief around Jonas' head over the gaping wound on his forehead, "That's going to require stitches," he said as he snugged up the knot. Jonas looked completely lost and exhausted.

Doc cupped his hand under the store owner's arm, "Come on. We have to get up off the road," he said as he lifted Jonas' arm. Jonas was slow to move, but eventually he pulled together enough energy to sit and then stand with the doctor's assistance. The road moved under his feet.

Doc guided the store owner back to the over turned stagecoach and careful lower him next to Matt inside.

Matt sat with his head resting on the ceiling, which was now a wall. He rolled his head sideways and looked up at Doc, "What now?"

Doc ran his hand across his moustache and looked over to the team of horses. He drew a deep breath and looked back to Matt. "I want you to keep an eye on Jonas. Try not to let him sleep more than a few minutes at a time. I think he's got a concussion," Doc stated.

"Why can't you do that?" Matt asked wearily.

Doc pursed his lips and looked back at the horses, "Because it looks like I'm going to ride into Dodge tonight to get help," he stated. Matt was too exhausted and weak to argue, "Be careful," he warned. Doc nodded and the turned toward the horses.

The doctor was much more comfortable in his advancing years to ride in his buggy, however, he was also not uncomfortable to sit a horse, even an unsaddled one, if it meant getting help for his friends. Doc approached the team of horses and chose one of the smaller animals at the back. He didn't want the spirited lead horse.

"Easy now. Whoa," he said as he stoked the animal's neck. Carefully the doctor unbuckled the harness and walked the animal to the road. He took advantage of a large rock to get him up onto the horse's back. With a slight clicking sound and a nudge with his heels, he told a hold of the reins and started off toward Dodge.

It was growing dusk and the long shadows of fall were stretching across the ground. Doc didn't often travel this route, but based on the trip so far, he figured it would be close to midnight before he reached Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Doris moaned, "I have to get help soon," he looked up at Frank Elcombe who was patting the wounded man's head with a damp cloth. "We'll get you to Dodge tomorrow, so just rest a bit. Dwight and I have to do some thinking," he smiled down at his friend.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Doris groaned as he held his side. "I sure wish we had some whiskey," he said through his gritted teeth.

Hodgson looked down at his two friends, "Try and keep him quiet, will you?" he said from the edge of their camp. "You know we still have to find some other clothing, unless we come up with a better idea on how to explain that wound."

Doris looked up at Hodgson, "Why can't we just tell someone we were ambushed by the gun runners?"

"Why would we be ambushed and only one of us gets shot?" Hodgson barked back.

"Hell, I don't know, but it's better than that hunting accident," Doris groaned.

Hodgson twisted his lips in thought, "You know Jimmy Boy, you might be on to something."


	12. Chapter 12

Doc felt he was making good time and as he got closer to Dodge, he began to recognize the landscape – well as best as he could with the limited light left of the day. Twilight seemed to arrive quickly and the air grew cooler. Doc nudged the horse with the heels of his boots to get the animal moving a little faster.

The doctor's mind kept drifting back to his three friends he'd left at the over turned stagecoach. At least the cabin of the coach offered some protection from the cool wind. Doc quickly pulled his coat collar up to ware off the cool breeze.

Wilbur Jonas felt only slightly better – his head wasn't spinning as much as it was earlier and as long as he didn't make any sudden moves, his head and stomach remain settled. Jonas had managed to gather a few of the scattered boxes and carpet bags and stacked then close to the coach.

Matt sat resting against the interior of the coach and watched the store owner for a moment, "Don't over do yourself, Jonas," he spoke in a hushed and tired voice. Jonas looked over to the marshal, "I'll try not to," he tried to smile as he looked at the wreckage and wondered how Kitty and he actually survived at all. Jonas had cover Kitty with his suit coat, and he made sure that Matt kept his coat on because of his wound. Jonas located his carpetbag and pulled his nightshirt out and wrapped it over his shoulders before he settled down next to Matt – he shivered.

Matt looked over to Kitty who had fallen asleep. He then rolled his head sideways and looked at Jonas, "Thanks for covering her," he said.

Jonas nodded, as it was the least he could do – his eyes were fixed on the saloon owner. "If I could figure out a way to light a fire to warm us up, I would," he then looked over to Matt.

Matt nodded, "Thanks, Jonas," he said resting his head back and closed his eyes. Jonas suddenly felt very much alone. It was dark and a foreboding feeling swept over him. Jonas pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled the nightshirt tighter around his shoulders. He hoped that Doc would be back with help soon.

Doc was getting more tired as the night wore on and he remembered why he liked his buggy more than horseback. He felt every join in his body aching, not to mention his rump. At least a saddle provided a little more comfort.

Doc kept both his hands on the reins and rather than try and fumble with his pocket watch he decided to calculate the time – which he gathered was close to midnight. The sliver of moon offered only a little light, but his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. He finally saw the sign that pointed to Dodge. Doc sighed with relief and nudged the horse to go a little faster.

Another ten minutes passed and Doc pulled the horse's reins to turn it up Front Street. His best chance of finding help was to stop in at the jail house, in hopes that Festus was inside or soon returning from his rounds.

The doctor pulled the animal to a stop and slid off the side of the horse. His legs wobbled as he adjusted to standing and walking again. His legs felt slightly numb from the long ride. Doc stepped up onto the boardwalk, "Festus?" he said loudly and opened the door. "Doc called out again, "Festus!?" this time his voice held more concern.

Festus heard the doctor from where he stood at the Long Branch Saloon. Both he and Sam looked down the street, "Wall, what do you make of that?" Festus said to no one in particular as he quickly walked down the boardwalk and crossed the street. Sam followed, "Where is the marshal, Miss Kitty and Jonas?" the barkeep asked aloud.

"I guess we're gonna find out," Festus hastened his steps, "Doc?" the hill man's voice squeaked.

Doc turned on his heels, "Festus! I need help," Doc's faces showed the panic that he held in his heart. "There's been an accident," Doc looked deeply into the deputy's hazel eyes.

"What about the others?" Festus took Doc by the shoulders.

"Matt has been shot. Kitty has some broken ribs and Jonas has a slight concussion," Doc said quickly. "We need a wagon," he pulled free of Festus' hold and staggered across the street to the livery stable. The doctor was exhausted yet he had to get back to his friends.

"Now hold on one second, Doc," Festus said as he and Sam followed the doctor across the street. Festus finally caught the older man by the arm and swung him around, "Doc. What happened? Yer not making any sense," Festus said as he turned the doctor to face him. Clearly Doc had other things on his mind and seemed very rattled.

Festus scrunched up his left eye, "Now just calm yerself down," he took Doc by the shoulders again to try and get him to focus. "Now start from the beginning," Festus asked.

Doc sighed, "Festus, I don't have time to go into details. Matt's hurt badly and so is Kitty," he tried to pull away but Festus held him tight. "All of them need medical attention," he stated. The doctor again tried to pull away.

"Alright. You win," Festus said. "You go and get what you need and Sam and I'll get a wagon ready and we will all go out together," Festus pointed his finger at the doctor hoping he made a point and that Doc would actually heed his words. Doc slowly nodded and his shoulders sagged, "I'll get my medical bag," he said quietly. Festus drew a breath and let go of Doc. "Alright. Meet us back here in about twenty minutes," Festus spoke with seldom-heard authority.

Doc trudged up the street toward his office. Festus watched for a moment and then turned to Sam. Neither man knew what to say. Silently they walked to the livery stable to get a wagon ready to roll.

Jonas continued to keep watch over Miss Kitty and the marshal as the two slept. The night air was damp and uncomfortably cold and from where he was seated inside the coach cabin, he was closest to the opening that Doc had created. Jonas longed to be in him own bed in his warm home and as hard as he could try to get warm he simply couldn't. Jonas closed his eyes and leaned back against the stagecoach and before long the sounds of the crickets in the cool fall night had lulled him to sleep.

Doc had gathered his medical bag and other items he might need for the trip out to the scene of the stagecoach accident. He focussed on who had what kind of injury each of his friends had and gathered what was best for field dressings. The doctor turned at the noise of his door opening. He expected to see Festus. Instead, standing in the door way was trooper Elcombe with his friend James Doris. "You the doctor in town?" Elcombe asked as he helped his friend through the door.

Doc said nothing. His eyes scanned the two men. Suddenly he felt something was terribly wrong or soon to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc narrowed his eyes at the two troopers, "What's his problem?" he then looked sharply to Elcombe who was doing his best to hold Doris on his feet.

"He's been shot," Elcombe stated, "and he's losing a lot of blood. You have to help him," the two troopers stepped a little more into the doctor's office.

"Shot? Where? How?" Doc asked as he moved his medical bag from the examination table. He placed the black leather bag on his desk. The doctor kept his eyes on the two young men as he then moved the other supplies, setting them on the chair next to his desk. Doc twisted his mouth in thought as he pointed to the table and watched Elcombe assist his friend up to it.

"We were doing some scouting, and we were ambushed," Elcombe blurted out. Doris nodded while wincing and holding his side.

"I see," Doc said as he stepped closer to the trooper on the examination table. "I better have a look at this," he said nonchalantly while pulling James Doris' hand way from the wound. Doc ticked his head. "Sure looks bad," he looked up at Doris and then Elcombe. "When did this happen?"

"This morning," Doris groaned. "And if it's that bad, would you kindly do something about it?" he said as he grit his teeth together.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked at the two men. There was something about them and their story he didn't like and then he remembered that he had fired a shot at the three who robbed the payroll. And uneasy feeling swept over the doctor. "Well, that's pretty bad wound," he played coyly, "And I've been up for a lot of hours today. I also have some other business to tend to. I'll see if my assistant Newly, can help you out," Doc said as ne stepped to the door.

Elcombe watched the doctor with great interest. He was trying to read the old man but he came across as honest. "How long is this going to take?" Elcombe asked Doc.

Doc paused, "Oh, likely an hour or so," he studied the men. He was almost one hundred percent certain that they were two of the three involved in the stage hold-up. Now Doc wondered where the third man was. "I'll be back directly," Doc said as he opened the door and almost walked into Festus.

"Doc, I got the wagon ready," he thumbed over his shoulder. The deputy's eyes then drifted across the room to the two troopers. He said nothing and looked to Doc.

"I need Newly's help," Doc stated.

"Everything all right here, Doc?" the hill man's voice was firm. The hairs on the back of the deputy's neck stood at the sight of the two men.

"Oh, yes. Just fine. One of these troopers needs help, that's all," Doc said as he scooted Festus out onto the landing. "Doc? What in tarnation is going on?" and closed the door behind him.

Doc tried to hush the hill man, "Shut up, will you!?" he said sternly in a hushed voice.

Festus made a face, "Doc, what about Matthew, Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas?" Festus asked as he pointed down to the wagon.

"I know about them. But I think I have potential trouble here," Doc stated and was about to tell Festus of the troopers who robbed the stagecoach just as Elcombe opened the door. "I don't see you going to get your assistant," he growled at Doc.

"Just a minute," Doc said back to the trooper, "I have some unsettled business right here," he tried to smile.

From under the doctor's staircase, Dwight Hodgson heard the conversation between the doctor and the deputy. The trooper stepped out into the alley and looked up and he could make out his friend, Elcombe, in the doorway. He strained his eyes and gathered that the shorter man in the suit was the doctor. He continued to listen.

"Just make it snappy, doctor," Elcombe said and went back inside.

"Festus," Doc looked at the deputy with all the attention he could give him, "I think those two were part of the stagecoach robbery this morning," Doc whispered.

"What? They are troopers. Why in thunder would they rob the stagecoach?" Festus squeaked out.

Doc placed his hands on Festus' shoulders, "Look, I don't have a lot of time to answer that," he looked back to the door before turning to Festus again, "There were three of them and they were after a payroll that the army place on the stagecoach in secrecy," Doc whispered.

Hodgson heard every word from where he stood in the shadows. Hodgson bit his lower lip in thought. He had to get the doctor to look after his friend, and he had to get rid of the deputy at the same time.

Hodgson withdrew his pistol from his holster and moved closer to the stairs, yet remaining in the darkness. He strained his hearing. "Doc, you can't be lookin' after them yahoos with the others at the stagecoach!" Festus cautioned.

"I know. That's why I need Newly. He can look after this trooper and I can go out to the stage," Doc seemed flustered at his situation.

Festus drew a breath, "Fine. I'll get Newly," he huffed and turned to head down the stairs.

"It's not as easy as that," Doc stated.

"Oh?" Festus looked up.

"I have no idea where the third man is," Doc cautioned.

Festus nodded, "I'll deal with that when I get a moment," Festus seemed determined to solve the robbery and bring in the perpetrators.

Doc was just about to say something when Dwight Hodgson stepped in front of Festus. "Going somewhere?" he sneered as he plucked the gun from Festus' holster.

Festus glared at the trooper who stood in front of him, "I take it by yer being here, you are the other fella Doc was talkin' about," the hill man sneered.

Hodgson chuckled, "For a bushwhacker, you're pretty smart," he looked Festus in the eyes before he quickly brought his revolver down over Festus' head sending the hill man quickly to the ground. Doc gashed and moved several steps down toward his hill man friend, "Festus?"

"One more step doctor, and you just might be looking at the Pearly Gates," Hodgson held his gun on Doc. Doc froze in his steps. Hodgson motioned with his gun for the doctor to return to his office. Reluctantly Doc turned and walked back up the stairs. He turned to watch Hodgson drag the unconscious Festus Haggen under the stairs.

Doc tried to think about how he was going to get clear of this growing mess he found himself in. He was exhausted and nothing was coming to his mind. Perhaps if he did get the wounded trooper back on his feet, they would leave Dodge and then he could help his friends. Perhaps.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc cautiously stepped into his office. He glared at the two troopers who glared back. "Get to fixing him," Elcombe ordered just as Dwight Hodgson stepped into the room behind the doctor. Hodgson prodded Doc with his pistol, "You heard him," he growled.

Doc tried to think of a way out of the situation that he now found himself in, but he was too tired and his mind drifted to his three friends at the stagecoach, and now his friend that Hodgson clobbered in the alley. He had no idea how badly Festus was hurt.

James Doris was now lying flat out on the examination table and groaning. Doc walked over to the young man and pulled his shirt out of the way. The wound was deep and the man had lost considerable blood.

Doc sighed and pulled a little table closer to the larger one. Without a word he moved around his office collecting items he needed. The thought of putting the young solider under to remove the bullet had crossed his mind, but then he thought he'd let the man suffer and hopefully pass out from the pain. This, Doc thought, could be enough of a distraction for him to try something else - but what that would be he hadn't planned just yet.

As Sam Noonan walked back toward the Long Branch Saloon, he stopped and noticed that there was still quite a lot of light in the doctor's office. He then noticed that the wagon was still in the alleyway. He thought it was a bit odd, but never gave it another thought. With a shrug he started walking again, until he heard a groan from deep in the dark alley.

Sam strained his hearing and eyes to try and figure out where then noise came from. Carefully he stepped into the darkness and he heard the moan again, this time he was able to pinpoint the source.

The barkeep could make out the shadowy figure under the doctor's stairs and at first he assumed it was Louie Pheeters. Then he remembered that he left Louie working the bar. Sam stepped closer to the prone figure and when he heard the familiar jingle of the large spurs, he knew in a heartbeat that it was Festus. "Festus?!" Noonan said with surprise and horror in his voice as he moved quickly to the deputy.

Festus groaned as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Sam assisted, "What happened?" Sam asked as he knelt down next to the hill man.

Festus held his head and could feel the warm rich blood oozing through his fingers, "They got Doc," he said through his clenched teeth.

"They who? Festus, you aren't making sense," Sam said while holding the deputy by the shoulders to steady him.

"Some troopers. Doc was trying to tell me something and one of then clobbered me over the head," Festus stated as he tried to stand with Sam's assistance.

"Troopers?" Sam questioned as he tried to figure out why troopers would hit the law man and do something with Doc. "This doesn't make any sense," Sam said in a hushed voice as he looked up to the door of the doctor's office.

Festus wobbled slightly on his feet, "Doc was saying something about the stagecoach." he muttered and Sam looked at him. Sam shook his head in confusion - he didn't know what to say other than asking if Doc was all right.

"As far as I know," Festus said while still holding his head.

"Let's go up there to make sure," Sam said as he started to the stairs only to be stopped by Festus. "We have to think this through. Them troopers have weapons and that one that hit me seemed a little skittish," he said releasing Sam's forearm.

"The way my head feels, we'd better get Newly to help," Festus whispered and pulled Sam along with him in search of Newly O'Brien.

Doc finalized what he needed and he could tell that the two troopers were becoming more agitated by his stalling tactics. Finally Hodgson spoke, "If you don't get moving, sawbones, you are going to replace that trooper on your table," he pushed Doc into the table.

Doc glared at Hodgson. He wanted to strike the trooper but decided to try and keep his temper under control. Doc flexed his jaw muscles and narrowed his eyes at Hodgson. With a slight huff, the doctor dipped several instruments into the water and alcohol solution. "I need him on his stomach," Doc stated as he placed his glasses on his face.

Reluctantly the other two troopers rolled James Doris onto his stomach. The man moaned in great pain. Once they accomplished the task, the two troopers stepped back and watched the doctor.

Doc cut through the trooper's undershirt and folded back the bloodied flaps. There was a mixture of dried blood and fresh blood. Doc used a swab and warm water to wipe the area clean. Periodically he would look up over the rim of his gold glasses. His face said it all - he had no use for these three, and yet he was bound by his hypocritical oath to save the man. Doc drew his breath and looked down at the wound - he was physically and mentally fatigued.

Hodgson and Elcombe both winced as they watched the doctor insert the bullet probe. Doc twisted his mouth as he moved the probe deeper into Doris' side. After what seemed like an eternity, Doc's shoulders relaxed as he could feel lead projectile.

The doctor placed the probe into the pan of water and then selected the forceps he needed to remove the bullet. His eyes lifted to the other two troopers who were watching his every move. James Doris flinched at every move the doctor made.

Doc wet his lips and slowly pushed the forceps into the wound and grabbed a hold of the bullet. Carefully he pulled the object out of the wound and dropped it into the pan, which sat on the table next to him.

"Hurry it up, you old quack," Hodgson snarled. "We don't have all night."

Doc bit back the words that choked his mouth. He needed to get the three men out of his office as quickly as he could in order for him to get back to the stagecoach and his other three friends, not to mention check on Festus. Doc set out to clean the wound and suture it closed before he placed a wad of gauze over the wound and tied some gauze around the trooper's waist. Doc stood back, "He's all your's," he stated wearily.

"He's in no condition to move just yet," Hodgson stated.

"Frankly I don't care. You wanted me to get the bullet out, and I did. I have other patients to care for now," Doc stated and picked up his leather bag, coat and hat and started to the door.

Elcombe stepped sideways and stood in front of the door, "Where do you think you are going?"

Doc's eyes narrowed at the taller man, "Get out of my way," he sneered and took a determined step forward, only to have Elcombe lash out with his balled up fist - hitting Doc hard across the jaw, dropping the doctor where he stood. Doc remained sprawled on the floor and unconscious.

"Now did you have to do that?" Hodgson barked.

"Well, did you want him leaving here while we wait for Jimmy Boy to come to?" Elcombe asked.

Hodgson had to think fast, "Come on. Lets get Jimmy Boy out of here," he said as he rolled his friend over. James Doris groaned. Elcombe pulled up on Doris' other arm and the two troopers supported their friend as they moved out the door.

Festus and Sam were up the street with Newly when they saw the trio leaving Doc's office, "Festus! Look!" Newly pointed toward the building. Festus cursed under his breath, "Come on fellas, but be careful," Festus motioned for this two friends to follow.

Elcombe spotted the three men and pulled out his pistol and fired it. Sam, Newly and Festus dove for over as another volley of fire came from the troopers who were now well into the dark alley.

"They're getting away!" Newly stated.

"Wall they don't have ol' Doc with them, that's good," Festus spoke over his shoulder.

"I don't see Doc in his office door either," Sam stated. The three men looked at each other. Festus bolted to the stairs and ran up and into the office. The deputy gasped. Newly and Sam now stood behind the lawman. "Doc?"

Doc didn't respond.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilbur Jonas pulled the nightshirt tighter around his neck. The garment offered little warmth. The store owner had managed to block part of the opening that Doc had made with a piece of the paneling, but it still wasn't enough to block the cold night breeze.

Jonas' eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see that Matt has now slumped sideways. He hoped Doc and the others would come back soon, as he knew the marshal was loosing blood and there was little more he could do for the man.

On the other hand, there was little he could do for Miss Kitty as well. He attempted to make her comfortable and warm, but that was all he could do – not knowing the full extent of her injuries.

Jonas himself was no feeling the full affects of the accident as he left knee hurt, as did the other bumps and bruises he sustained. He sighed and decided to try and get some sleep. He moved to the area across from where he was sitting and laid on his side, and curled up as tight as he could. He shivered from the cold, and perhaps shock – he didn't know which. Slowly he lowered his head on his arm and he eyes slid shut. He let out a long slow breath before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly was kneeling next to Doc, and patting him gently on the cheek trying to rouse the doctor, "Doc?" he said in a hushed voice. Festus and Sam hovered over the doctor and waited for him to wake up.

"Doc? Come on, open your eyes," Newly spoke and nudged the doctor. Doc groaned and his eyes slowly opened in a blur. He was startled at the sight of the three figures as he assumed they were the three troopers.

"Easy now, Doc," Festus' twang was thick and tired. "What happened?" the deputy asked.

Newly looked up at Festus, "Wait until he fully gains consciousness," he scolded the hill man as he carefully helped the doctor up to a sitting position. Doc held his aching jaw. "Easy now, Doc," Newly cautioned Doc as he tried to get his feet under himself.

Doc looked around his office and then over to the three men, "Where did they go?"

"Them troopers?" Festus asked.

"Yes," Doc answered curtly.

Newly made a face, "They ran off through the alley. We decided to check on you, rather than going after them," he stated.

"Well, thank you," Doc said as he rubbed his jaw. He was annoyed at the situation.

"Doc, I hate to rush you, but Matthew, Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas are still needing your help," Festus said with hurt in his tone. He knew Doc was tired and concerned for the three individuals out at the accident site.

Doc nodded, "I know," he said wearily as he picked up his medical bag, coat and hat. "Let's get out there," he said slowly. "How's your head?" Doc asked Festus while looking at the hill man in the eyes.

"My head is fine," Festus grumbled. He was more concerned for the other three at the stagecoach than his own health.

Doc nodded, "I'll look you over later," he stated. He was equally concerned for the deputy but he could keep an eye on him, he couldn't at the moment with the others. He was anxious.

Newly gently rested his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "I'm sure they are all fine," he tried to smile and make the doctor feel better. He could see the distress the accident was causing the physician.

"Thanks, Newly," Doc winked at the young deputy.

Festus stopped Sam, "Could I ask you keep an eye out on town until we get back, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Of course, Festus. Now go and take care of Miss Kitty, the marshal and Jonas," his craggy face wrinkled with a slight smile. "Thanks, Sam," Festus patted the barkeep in the shoulder before he turned on his heels and followed Doc and Newly down the stairs to the wagon that was parked in the alley.

The three men climbed up into the wagon. Festus took the reins and Doc sat next to him. Newly knelt down in the back, behind the others. It was going on four in the morning and the night air was at its coolest. Festus had the team of horses back out of the alley and turned down Front Street.

"The accident site is about three hours up old Grand Bend Trail Road," Doc pointed off into the darkness.

"That will get us there just about dawn," Newly spoke.

"Yeah, about dawn," Festus muttered. He wanted the horses to go faster, however, it was also much darker with the moon now gone from the night sky. Clouds were also creeping in which blocked the stars. Doc was thankful that the hill man's eyes could adapt to the darkness so easily – for he, himself strained he eyes into the night trying to see the road ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Elcombe rode closely with James Doris who was doubled over in his saddle. Doris groaned with every canter. "Just a little while longer," Elcombe said as he pushed Doris back up into his saddle.

Dwight Hodgson was quite a bit ahead of his two friends. He finally stopped his horse, "Come on, will you?" he barked. "They won't be following us right now. That doctor has his hands full," Hodgson laughed maliciously.

"Jimmy Boy is in a lot of pain," Elcombe stated as the two troopers join their friend. "If you think we're not being followed, why not stop for a few hours and give him a chance to rest?" Elcombe asked.

Hodgson huffed, "Maybe we should have left him behind," he grumbled as he slowly stepped down from his saddle. He knew that they were all in the plan together and would stay that way. "Help me with him," Hodgson ordered and waited for Elcombe to dismount and help to get James Doris down from his horse.

Hodgson and Elcombe carefully walked Doris to a small clearing and sat him down against a large rock. Elcombe knelt down and took a quick look at this friend's side. The wound was bleeding again.

"We'll stay here for a few hours," Hodgson stated.

"He's bleeding again," Elcombe replied.

Hodgson didn't want to hear that news. He pursed his lips in thought. He said nothing and set to work getting a fire going. Maybe the warmth would make Doris feel slightly better – he didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had begun to peek up over the hills. Doc had fallen asleep against Festus' shoulder. The hill man didn't mind. He knew that the doctor needed sleep and he'd be no help to anyone if he was fatigued himself.

The wagon rounded the bend and Festus could see the over turned stagecoach ahead. "Doc?" Festus said and nudged the doctor. Doc stirred and opened his eyes. He was almost embarrassed that he had fallen asleep against the deputy, "Why did you let me fall asleep?" he grumbled to hide his gratitude. Festus snorted, "'Cause you needed it," he looked at the doctor who ran his hand over his face to wake up.

Festus pulled the wagon to a stop and set the brake. There was no one in sight. Doc quickly scrambled down and approached the coach, "Matt? Kitty? Jonas?" he called out as he moved the piece of panelling away for the opening.

All three occupants were sleeping. Festus and newly stood waiting and watching as Doc entered the stagecoach. "Jonas?" he said to the store owner who stirred slightly.

Jonas' eyes slowly opened and he looked at the doctor, "Doc?" Jonas spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it's me," the doctor shuffled himself around to get a better look at the store owner, "How are you feeling?" he asked while lifting the bandana that covered the deep cut on Jonas' forehead. Doc shook his head knowing Jonas needed sutures to close the wound.

"I ache everywhere," Jonas stated as he slowly sat up and looked around at the wreckage.

"I bet you do," he patted his friend on the shoulder and the motioned for Festus and Newly to help get Jonas out to the wagon. Carefully Newly and Festus assisted a thankful Jonas to the wagon and wrapped him in some blankets. Jonas laid down again in the back of the rig.

Doc's attention then turned to Matt. Kitty stirred and looked over at Doc as he examined the marshal's chest wound. "How is he, Doc?" her voice seemed harsh.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "How are you?" he asked without answering Kitty's question.

"I hurt all over and it's hard for me to breath," she said holding her side.

Doc nodded, "I know. I had a look at you last night. You've got a few broken ribs," he stated. Kitty tried to smile and then eyes looked over to Matt. "How is he?"

Doc paused and then sighed. "He's not good, Kitty. He's lost a lot of blood," the doctor's voice trailed off.


	16. Chapter 16

Kitty struggled to sit, "Hey, now, you just hold on there," Doc warned and assisted Kitty as she tried to sit up.

The saloon owner looked down at the ashen face of the United States Marshal. Kitty has seen the same sight so many times that she almost wasn't surprised at his pasty look, but what surprised her was her comment, "Will he be all right?" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rather cold tone.

Doc felt the barbs attached to the question. His crystal blue eyes drifted over to Kitty, "In time," he said, he blinked.

Kitty nodded and pulled Jonas' coat off.

Doc motioned for Festus and Newly to assist Kitty to the wagon, "And bring me my medical bag. Please," he asked the two men. Festus grabbed the black leather bag from under the seat and moved swiftly to the stagecoach, following newly O'Brien.

Doc was certain that Kitty's own injures accounted for her curtness.

Festus handed Doc his medical bag and then worked his way past the doctor to help Kitty up to her feet. She groaned and yelped with each movement. However, she didn't resist the assistance that her two friends offered. Carefully both Festus and Newly guided Kitty to the wagon and helped her up next to Wilbur Jonas. Newly handed Kitty a few blankets as Festus eased her down onto the bed of the rig. Festus fussed with the blankets and covered his friend.

Kitty smiled at the hill man's bedside manners, "Careful or Doc will have you making house calls," she winked. Festus didn't comment. He knew that Kitty was deeply concerned for Matt and it cut her deeply every time she saw him injured, "You jist get some rest," he said as he hopped down off the wagon and headed back to the stagecoach. Newly remained with Kitty and Jonas.

Festus poked his head through the opening in the stagecoach and looked over Doc's shoulder, "Miss Kitty is taking this awfully hard," he spoke softly as to not be heard out at the wagon.

"I know she is," Doc looked up over his shoulder, "There's little I can do for Matt out here. We have to get him back to Dodge. That bullet has to come out," Doc stated in an equally hushed voice.

The words bit at the hill man as well. Festus looked back to the wagon and waved for Newly to join him. The young deputy responded and moved quickly to the over turned stage.

"What's up?" he asked Festus.

"Matthew is hurt real bad and we need to get him out of there and into the wagon and back to Dodge," Festus almost ran all the words into one.

"Calm down, Festus!" Newly held his hands up to slow the deputy down. Doc and I will get the marshal ready. You go bad and watch over Miss Kitty and Jonas," he thumbed over his shoulder. Festus nodded and scurried back to the wagon.

Newly nestled into next to Doc and looked at the doctor - Doc's face was grim. Newly then looked down at Matt. The marshal seemed somehow smaller in size and Newly couldn't decide if it was because of the way he was laying or what. None-the-less, Matt didn't look well at all. "Doc?"

Doc pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed it slowly back into his medical bag. Newly heard him swallow. "Doc?" he repeated.

Doc slowly looked over to the young deputy, "His pause is weak and his breathing is very shallow. I told him he was exerting himself too much," Doc shook his head. "He's too weak to even operate on at this point," Doc stated and lowered his head.

Newly didn't know what to say or do for a few minutes. Then his voice of reason kicked in, "Let's get the marshal out of here and back to Dodge. We'll assess him tomorrow," Newly weakly smiled offering the beleaguered doctor hope.

Doc nodded, "You are absolutely right, Newly," he sighed and gathered what he could of his friend's affect and left the stage. The doctor walked back to the wagon and place the items in that he had carried. Doc's eyes then locked onto Festus'. The deputy was at a lost, "Help Newly with Matt will you," Doc said as he continued to tuck items under the seat.

Doc then climbed up and into the back of the wagon and assessed Jonas again. Kitty remained awake and watched the doctor, "I think he stayed up most of the night watching," she said about Wilbur Jonas.

Doc nodded, "I somehow wouldn't doubt it," he smiled and adjusted the blankets over the sleeping man's chest. Doc then turned to Kitty and pulled the blankest up closer to her neck. Doc felt like he needed to say something, but the words weren't formulating in his brain.

Festus and Newly carefully extricated Matt from the interior of the stagecoach and carried him to the wagon. His entire body was limp, like a rag-doll. Doc assisted the two men once they began to lift the marshal into the back of the rig, "Easy now," Doc warned as he cradled Matt's neck and head.

Once Matt was settled into the wagon, Festus and Newly gathered what they could of the other's personal effects and tucked them in under the seat. Festus tided the remaining stagecoach team to the back of the wagon.

Doc remained in the back with his three patients while Festus and Newly climbed up onto the seat.

Festus was quick to turn the rig around and headed back to town. He figured that with the daylight, they would make Dodge shortly after two in the afternoon. "Yeah!" Festus yelled and cracked the reins down over the horses' rumps. The wagon lurched forward and quickly down the road.

Doc wasn't sure that Festus' need for speed was such a good thing as the wagon bounced around shaking all occupants, but on the other hand, the faster he got Matt back to his office the better he would feel and the better the treatment he could offer the marshal. Many things were going though the doctor's mind, including the injured trooper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Elcombe remained with his friend, James Doris while Dwight Hodgson paced around the little camp site. Hodgson looked down at Elcombe who had redressed Doris' wound which was still bleeding. "We can't stay here forever," Hodgson stated.

Elcombe looked up at his friend, "I know that. He's still bleeding though," he looked back to Doris who was now unconscious.

"I know that!" Hodgson barked. "Just what fo you want me to do?"

Elcombe shrugged, "I just wished there was a way to stop his bleeding..."

Hodgson stoped in his trace, "There is. We can cauterise the wound," he smiled wickedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus steered the wagon along the road with great skill and consideration for his passengers as he tried to steer clear of ruts and rocks that dotted the road. Doc thought the hill man had gone mad with the wild way he was handling the wagon.

Kitty was the only one of the injured that was awake and she groaned as she tried to make herself comfortable. Doc moved closer and gently propped her head up on a carpetbag. "That should help ease the pain," he smiled down at his dear friend.

Kitty smiled up at Doc, "How badly is Matt hurt?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Doc ticked his head, "Matt has lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure that I can take that bullet out just yet," he said as he adjusted Kitty's blankets.

"What about Jonas?" She looked over to the store owner.

"He's banged up pretty good, and has a nasty gash on his forehead, but he'll be fine," Doc sighed as he looked over to Jonas and back to Kitty. "And now I'm going to ask you how you are," he said looking down at Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, Doc, that crash was terrible," she said shaking her head.

"I bet it was," Doc commented.

"I think Jonas might have fallen on me," Kitty half joked.

Doc wore a slight look of bemusement on his face, "I'll look at your ribs as soon as I get Matt settled at my office," he spoke kindly. Kitty nodded and then closed her eyes.

Doc figured that they were fairly close to Dodge as more and more scenery was becoming familiar. The doctor's eyes drifted over to the unconscious marshal and wondered what the extent of his injury was.

Within the hour, Festus turned the wagon and the horses raced up Front Street, which caused a flurry of activity along the stretch of the street. Town's people watched on. Festus pulled the horses to a stop, in front of the general store. Festus hopped down and scurried over to the Long Branch to seek help. Louie Pheeters was busily sweeping the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch saloon when he looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Louie quickly leaned the broom against the outside wall of the saloon and pushed through the crowded doorway, "Sam!" he called across the room to the barkeep, "Festus is here!"

There was a murmur in the room as word had already been around about what had happened with the stagecoach. Sam quickly stepped out from behind the long dark wooden bar and walked to the door where Festus now stood. More men began to move as Festus quickly told Sam Noonan, Nathan Burke, Louie Pheeters and several other men what was happening.

The small group headed out to the street where Doc and Newly now stood on the boardwalk next to the wagon. Jonas was now sitting at the end of the wagon and talking to the doctor. Doc nodded and his eyes drifted passed the store owner to the group of men who were approaching the wagon.

Doc patted Jonas on the forearm and moved away, "I need to get Matt up to my office and Kitty to her room and be careful, she has some broken bibs. Find a room for Jonas too," Doc ordered.

"Doc can't I just go home?" Jonas asked.

Doc shook his head no, "I want to have a good look at your injuries before I let you out of my sight," he stated. Jonas' shoulders sagged. He remained in the wagon while Sam, Newly and Festus carried Matt up the stairs to Doc office. The doctor led the way.

Burke, Louie and Harry Bodkin assisted Miss Kitty to her room. Kitty tightened her lips as she held back a yelp as the men moved her as carefully as they could. "Are yo okay, Miss Kitty?" Louie asked as he patted her on the hand. Kitty looked at the older man and nodded, "Thanks, Louie," she tried to smile through the pain.

Percy Crump and Howie helped Wilbur Jonas to the saloon. With the support of the two men, Jonas limped across the alley and up to the boardwalk. He groaned as every joint in his body ached in part from the accident, but also having spent the night outside in the cold. Percy Crump and Howie Uzzell carefully walked up the stairs with the store owner and found him a room.

Jonas was thankful as Crump and Uzzell set him on the edge of the bed. Jonas layed back and closed his eyes while pulling a blanket up over him, "Thank you," he breathed. Crump and Uzzell looked at each other and left the room - both men shook their heads and wanted to know more details about what happened. They'd have to wait by the looks of things and as they did they made their way quietly down to the main floor of the saloon.

Down the hall, Kitty eased herself onto her bed and Harry Bodkin pulled the blankets up so that she could reach them herself, "Thanks, fellas," she said with a groan and a sigh. Kitty couldn't get her mind off Matt and Doc.

Festus, Sam and Newly had placed Matt on the doctor's bed in the back room. Festus and Sam waited in the office while Doc and Newly examined the marshal's condition. Doc looked up from where he sat on the bed next to Matt, "I can't get that bullet out today. Maybe not even tomorrow," Doc sounded tired as he spoke. "He's lost a lot of blood and I need him to rest so his body can rebuild its supply," Doc said as he slowly stood pulling his stethoscope from around his neck. His pinched the corners of his eyes near the bridge of his nose and drew a deep breath.

"I'll stay with him," Newly smiled and understood the doctor's concerns.

Doc nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Newly's shoulder. He didn't have to say anything. His actions spoke volumes.

Doc entered the office area where Festus and Sam waited. "Wall, how's Matthew?" Festus squeaked out while holding his ragged hat in his hands.

"He's not good. I can't operate just yet," Doc said as he gathered together some supplies so he could treat Kitty and Jonas.

"Wall, when can ya?" Festus stepped forward.

Doc paused what he was doing and looked Festus in the eyes, "I honestly don't know. I hope he'll be stronger tomorrow," Doc puled his eyes away to mask his fear.

Sam and Festus exchanged glances. Festus looked down at his hat and then turned to the door, "I gots rounds to make," he said.

Doc looked up at the door and then over to Sam. "You should get back to the Long Branch too," he said to the barkeep. "Kitty's relying on you."

Sam said nothing. He tightened his lips in thought and followed Festus out the door. Doc felt like the weight of the world had just crashed down on his shoulders, and there was very little he could do about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Festus stood on the boardwalk and plopped his hat down over his head. As usual the ragged hat sat askew and down over the deputy's right ear. Festus looked up and down the street and it appeared that the crowds from earlier had dissipated and gone on about their business.

Sam Noonan had caught up to Festus, "I'm sure the marshal will be fine in a few days," he spoke in his soothing velvet baritone way. Festus nodded.

Sam stepped out in front of the hill man as he seemed not to be paying much attention, "Festus, maybe you should send a telegram to Fort Dodge about this," the barkeep suggested.

Festus look up at Sam, "How do we know them three were really part of the army?"

"It's not up to us to decide. Doc said they were after the payroll, didn't he?" Sam said with reason.

Festus nodded, "You're right, Sam," he said as he moved down off the boardwalk and began to walk to the telegraph office. Sam remained where he stood for a moment more and watched the deputy cross the street. Sam's attention was then drawn to the top of the stairs where Doc had just stepped out onto the landing with his medical bag in hand.

"Where is he going?" the doctor asked as he walked down the stairs while watching Festus.

"I suggested he send a message to Fort Dodge," Sam stated.

Doc gave a quick no, "Good idea," he then drew his free hand across his moustache and turned toward the Long Branch Saloon. Without another word, the doctor crossed the alley and stepped up onto the adjacent boardwalk and entered the saloon. Sam followed the doctor into the establishment and resumed his place behind the long wooden bar.

Sam watched Doc slowly climb up the stairs and knew the old physician must be feeling pretty low about everything. Sam sighed and then focussed on his job.

Doc stopped briefly at the open door to the room where Wilbur Jonas was sprawled across the bed. Doc smiled slightly at the sight, although he felt bad for the man. He's been through so much in the past months. It's a wonder Jonas hadn't thrown his hands in the air and just walked out of town, leaving it all behind. However, Doc knew Jonas loved his store, or the money, or both. Doc shook his head and continued down the hall and stopped at Kitty Russell's door.

Doc paused before he knocked lightly on the oak door. He listed for Kitty to say something but he heard nothing. Doc knocked a little harder on the door. Finally he heard Kitty say the door was unlocked.

Doc turned the knob and opened the door into the room - he was always in awe of the decor. "Kitty?" he asked as he moved toward the large brass bed.

Kitty rolled her head sideways and tried to smile, "Hi Doc."

Doc sat his medical bag down on a little wooden table, next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a stagecoach accident," she said dryly.

Doc noted the sarcasm and opened black leather bag, "I think you'll be slightly more comfortable out of that dress," he stated.

Kitty's left eyebrow ached. She somehow saw a hint of humour in Doc's statement, "Oh?" she played with him.

Doc looked at the saloon owner sharply, "You know what I mean," he grumbled which caused Kitty to giggle - even though it hurt her ribs.

Kitty pulled the blanket off and carefully swung her legs over the edge of the big bed. She unbuttoned the dark-green silk bodice and Doc help to slip it off her shoulders.

Kitty struggled with the eye hooks that closed the back of her skirt. Doc watched, "Let me help you," he said as he carefully unfastened the hooks. "Thanks Doc," Kitty signed as she let the long skirt fall to the floor at her feet

Doc assisted Kitty back onto the bed, "You know I have to look at those ribs of yours," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Kitty's pulse at the same time.

"I know," Kitty grumbled

as Doc placed his hand gently over Kitty's forehead to take her temperature. Doc pulled back and rested his hand on his lap, "You have a slight temperature," he stated.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kitty frowned. "If it wasn't for Jonas' coat, I would have frozen to death out there," her voice trailed off as he looked at Doc. "He must have almost frozen to death himself," she then stated with a start.

Doc nodded, "I'll look in on him, once I get these ribs wrapped," he stood to get the materials ready. Kitty nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergeant Williams' eyes narrowed as he read the telegram he held tightly in his right hand. His lips tightened. Slowly Williams lowered his hand and looked at the young trooper who delivered the message, "Find sergeant Cox for me," he said sternly.

Trooper Christie back out of the room and then hastily made his way across the compound in search of the sergeant. Trooper Christie spotted Cox, "Sergeant Cox. Sergeant Williams would like to speak with you," he stated.

Cox pursed his lips, "Right," he said and left what he was doing to speak with Williams. Cox wasted no time crossing the parade grounds of the fort. He entered the office and noted the look on Williams' face. "Looks like you have a problem, Robert," Cox stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Not just me," Williams said, as he trusted the telegram into Cox's hands. Sergeant Cox rotated the message and read it – twice in fact. His eyes lifted from the page, "That was the assignment of troopers Hodgson, Elcombe and Doris, wasn't it?"

"You know bloody well it was," Williams shouted as he quickly sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Clearly we have to notify the Major about this," Cox stated.

"I know," Williams folded his arms across this desk. "Heads will roll over this," he continued. "If those troopers are responsible, I want them drawn and quartered," Williams growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwight Hodgson and Frank Elcombe had good hot fire burning. Their companion was unconscious and perhaps better off not knowing what his two friends were about to do to him.

Hodgson flipped the long brass cotter pin with a cloth. It was sufficiently hot enough – almost too hot to handle even with the canvas.

Elcombe had Doris laying on his side and the trooper's wound exposed.

"Okay, here I come," Hodgson stated as he moved quickly to his two friends and pushed the red-hot pin down into the bullet wound. Both Hodgson and Elcombe made faces at the smell of searing flash. Doris groaned and moved slightly. Likely the pain was even felt in his unconscious state.

"That should stop the bleeding," Hodgson pulled the pin out of Doris' side and set it on a rock to cool. He poked at the wound to see if he was successful with his impromptu operation.

"What do you think?" Elcombe asked.

"I think as soon as he wakes up, we can get the hell out of here," Hodgson stated with an edge to his voice. He anted to get moving again knowing that in all likelihood the gap between freedom with the money and being caught with the money was narrowing with each passing moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc finished with Kitty and left her to her bathing, which she had ready. He had warned her not to get the wrap around her ribs wet, as it would led to further irritations. He knew Kitty was uncomfortable but there was little else he could do for broken ribs – a person has to breath after all.

"I'll stop by later," the doctor said as he picked up his medical bag and hat on his way to the door.

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty smiled from her chair while wrapped in her dressing gown. Doc nodded, "And go easy," he further warned with his index finger pointing, "You're going to be very tender for a while." Kitty nodded with a hint of a smile. Doc ticked his head and moved to the door and opened it.

The doctor stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed behind him. "One down, two to go" he muttered to himself as he walked along the hall to the open door of room number four. He knocked gently on the door jam to see if Jonas was awake – he wasn't.

Doc stepped into the room and closed the door offering some privacy as he intended examine the store owner and to suture the gash closed on his forehead.

Doc moved the small wooden chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, "Jonas?" he spoke softly.

Wilbur Jonas' eyes slowly opened and when he realized he didn't know where he was they flashed wide open and Jonas jumped with a startled look on his face.

Doc placed his hand on Jonas' shoulder, "Easy, now, Jonas," Doc said in a quiet voice. "You're in the Long Branch," he said before Jonas asked.

Jonas exhaled and relaxed and fell back into the pillow, "I must have been really out," he's voice was as tired as he was.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Doc mused. "You've been through a lot over the last couple of days. How do you feel?"

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "Every joint aches. I must have really banged my left knee, because it hurts to walk on that leg," he said as he slowly sat up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"Lets have a look," Doc said as he pushed Jonas' left trouser leg up past his knee - Jonas squirmed. Doc gently touched the knee, "Yeah, it's a pretty good bruise you've got there. Looks like you might have twisted it slightly too, the way it's swollen," Doc concluded. "Just go easy on it, and you'll be all right," he added as he pulled the trouser leg back down.

Jonas watched the doctor with interest and then he spoke, "You're a very caring man, Doc," his voice was firm and held deep appreciation.

Doc slowly looked up into the intense blue eyes that watched him. He was at a loss for words; "Thank you, Jonas," was all that he could think of to say.

Doc stood and walked to the dresser and poured water into the basin, which he then brought back to the bedside with and sat it on the little table. He pulled a piece of cotton cloth from his medical bag and dipped it into the water. Doc cupped Jonas' chin in his free and gently wiped away dry blood from his face and silver chevron moustache, "I think you'll clean up just fine," he smiled as he continued to wipe away dried blood. Jonas chuckled slightly at the doctor's comment.

Once finished with the cloth, Doc set it in the basin of water – the dry blood re-hydrated and stained the water red. Jonas was almost shocked to see how much blood there was, "I gather that the cut on my forehead is a little more than a cut," the store owner added.

Doc nodded, "That's' one reason why I'm here," he stated as he began to remove the handkerchief from around Jonas' head. Carefully Doc lifted the blood-clotted cloth and examined the wound, "Yeah, it's more than a cut," he said. Jonas watched the doctor as much as he could – he felt more than he could see. He winced every now and again ad Doc began to clean the gash.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can, but I know this will still hurt," Doc said as he prepared one of the curved suture needles. Jonas made a face of trepidation as his eyes locked on to the sharp object Doc held in his hand.

Doc moved closer to Jonas, "Sorry about this," he said softly and began to close the wound. Jonas bit at his lower lip trying to yelp. Doc could feel Jonas' pain and he tried to hurry. The whole procedure only lasted ten minutes and Jonas was never more relieved once Doc said he was through. Jonas drew a deep breath and released it.

Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder, "I think you can go home now," he smiled.

Jonas nodded and slowly stood up, "Thanks, Doc," he said as he limped to the door where he stopped. Jonas turned and looked at the doctor who was busy cleaning up, "Doc? How are Miss Kitty and the marshal?"

Doc looked up from what he was doing. "Kitty will be fine in a few weeks. It's hard to heal broken ribs," he said with a bit of a smile. Doc's face grew grim when he spoke about Matt, "Matt's in for a fight. He's lost a lot of blood and I'm certain that he bullet has moved from all that walking we did."

Jonas blinked and nodded as he took in the information, "Thanks again, Doc," he said in a meek voice and left the room. Doc continued to look at the empty door. He had come to realize that Wilbur Jonas was really a decent man. Sure he had his opinions and his way of doing things, which sometimes irritated people – who doesn't? Doc smiled and went on with his business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Shayne stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he listened to Sergeant Williams explain what had occurred. "I see," the major said as he walked purposely to the window and looked out to the parade square. "And what do you think you should be doing about this?" he turned back to the two men.

"I feel we need find out where this stagecoach was supposedly held up and what the passengers have to say," Williams stated.

"What about Hodgson, Elcombe, and Doris?" Shayne asked.

"As far as I'm concerned they are innocent until proven otherwise," Williams said as he straightened his back.

Shayne nodded, "Alright, Then select a few men and ride over to Dodge and talk to this deputy Festus Haggen to find out what the hell is going on," Shayne ordered. "I want this mess straightened out immediately," He concluded abruptly.

Both sergeant Williams and sergeant Cox nodded in understanding and left the major's office. "If Hodgson, Elcombe and Doris are guilty, I'll shoot them myself," Williams growled as he cross the parade ground looking for volunteers.


	20. Chapter 20

Festus closed the door of the jail house and crossed Front Street on his way over to the Long Branch. He wove through the horses and wagons that manoeuvred the road on whatever business they were attending to.

The deputy reached the boardwalk and was watching some of the town's folk on the other side of the street, rather then where he was walking and bumped into Wilbur Jonas who was standing in front of his store staring at the building. "For heaven's sakes, Festus!" Jonas hollered at the hill man.

Festus looked up at the store owner with a bit of surprise on his face, "Mr. Jonas. I didn't think ol'' Doc would let out of his clammy hands jist yet," Festus stated.

"Doc said I could go home," Jonas said.

"How are you feeling?" the hill man asked with sincerity.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Jonas seemed beleaguered. "I just need to get some rest, and get my store open," he glanced at the closed sign that hung in the window of the door.

Festus nodded, "You do that," he said with a smile. Jonas nodded and began to walk to his home. Festus watched the store owner limp away. The deputy shook his head, "That feller sure has a black cloud following him lately," he said to know one in particular.

"That's for sure," the doctor said from behind Festus. He was just on his way up to his office. Festus turned on his heels and looked at the doctor, "How's Miss Kitty?"

Doc drew his hand across this moustache, "She'll be fine in a few weeks. She's pretty tender at the moment," he concluded and reached for the railing if the stairs.

"Are you going to get the bullet out of Matthew now?" the hill man's voice was soft.

Doc stopped and turned around to look at Festus, "I hope to," he said and was about to say something else when Barney D arrived hastily from the telegraph office. "Festus," he huffed, "this just came across the wire for you," he handed Festus a piece of paper. The telegraph operator excused himself and quickly walked back to his office.

Festus rotated it trying to discern the correct orientation. Doc rolled his eyes and stepped down from the stairs and snatched the telegram from the deputy's hands, "Why in thunder don't you learn to read?" he growled at Festus.

The doctor handed Festus his medical bag so that he could retrieve his eyeglasses and place them on his face. Doc then adjusted the telegram to read it, "Looks like the army is sending some men to investigate the stagecoach hold up," he stated and looked over the gold rims of his spectacles. "They will be here tomorrow," he concluded.

"I suspect they will want to go back out to the wreck," Festus added.

"I just hope they can track those hooligans that were up in my office. I can't imagine that one fellow getting too far with that wound he has. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if it hasn't opened again," Doc said handing the message back to the deputy in exchange for his medical bag.

"I could start tracking them, myself," Festus suggested.

"No. Leave that to the army," Doc urged as he turned and began his climb up to his office. The last thing he needed was to treat yet another friend of his due to the ilk of the likes of the men who robbed the stagecoach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Doris slowly opened his eyes and looked around and groaned. His side hurt like hell and he winced when he touched it – he lifted his hand and looked at the puckered wound. "What happened?" he looked at his friends with confusion on his face.

"You were bleeding all over like a stuffed pig, so we took it upon ourselves to help you out a little," Dwight Hodgson stated nonchalantly from the far side of the fire.

"My side hurts worse than before," Doris said through his clenched teeth as he slowly sat up.

"Yeah, it might hurt, but at least you're still kicking," Elcombe said as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky.

"Maybe we can make better time now," Hodgson said.

"We'd better. I bet news has already reach Williams and his cronies," Elcombe muttered, "and they'll soon be after us. I'm sure you don't want us to leave you behind," Elcombe stood and nudged Doris on the boot with his own foot.

Doris drew a deep breath and slowly got to his feet with the aid of Elcombe. "Lets get riding then," he said as he held his side and moved painfully over to his horse. "Someone give me a hand," he waited by the horse's side.

Hodgson stood from the stump he was perched upon and kicked some sand into the ambers of the fire pit. The stump of the cigar he had also went into the fire pit as he walked over to give Elcombe a hand with helping James Doris up onto his saddle.

Doris bit his lower lips and tears came to his eyes as he moved. He wondered what his friends had done to him and yet he was afraid to ask. Once he was settled into the saddle he felt somewhat better.

Hodgson and Elcombe climbed up onto their horses, "Let make dust," Hodgson smiled and spurred his horse. Elcombe followed and a reluctant and weary Doris gave chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Williams and Cox had their men mounted and ready to ride. The trip to Dodge City would take the better part of the rest of the day and get them into town by night fall. Williams was hoping that the passengers and deputy would be open and honest about the events surrounding the heist. Moreover, he wanted to find out if in fact Hodgson, Doris and Elcombe were responsible and if they were he wanted to make sure they suffered.

"Lets get moving," Williams motioned with his right hand and the group of men, consisting of ten left Fort Dodge on their way to Dodge City. This would not be a leisurely trip, and Williams had already warned his men to keep level heads and stay sobber - they too were warned on the point of court marshal or worse - a beating from Williams himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc opened the door into his office and stepped into the room. Newly O'Brien as sitting in the doctor's chair at the roll-top desk - he looked up from the medical book he held in his hands, "Doc. How are Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas?" he asked while standing and placing the book on the desk.

Doc closed the door and pulled off his hat and placed it on the top hook of the coat rack near the door. He placed his medical bag on the chair next to his desk and pulled off his jacket, "They'll both be fine. They got banged up in that rollover," the doctor said over his shoulder as he hung his coat on the rack.

"Well, that is good news," Newly smiled.

Doc turned and faced the young man, "Has Matt stirred at all?" he said as he walked toward the open door to the other room and peeked in.

"He came to about an hour ago and wanted to know how Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas were," Newly replied. Doc nodded and then proceeded into the room.

Doc gently sat down on the edge of the bed and took Matt's limp left wrist in his hand while pulling his pocket watch from his vest pocket. This his right thumb, doc popped the cover open and studied the second hand. Satisfied that Matt's pulse was stronger, he set the marshal's hand back down on the bed and close his watch returning it to his pocket. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache in thought.

"Can you get the bullet out now?" Newly asked from the doorway.

Doc looked up and blinked. The physician was exhausted and yet he knew he had to get the lead slug out of Matt's chest - sooner than later. Doc looked down at the unconscious marshal and sighed, "I don't think I have the luxury of time," he said softly.

Newly frowned and looked down at the floor, "Is there anything I can do?' his eyes lifted slightly.

Doc looked over to Newly again, "Yes. I'd life for you to find a few other men to help me move Matt out to the examination table. I'd rather work on his while he's on a harder surface," Doc stated. Newly nodded, "When do you want us back here?"

Doc slowly stood and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, "Give me about a half an hour to prepare my instruments and get a pot of hot water ready," he said as he followed newly out into the office portion of the building.

Newly made his way to the door, plucking his white Stetson from the rack while he held the doorknob in his hand, "I'll give you a hand, if you want," he looked at the doctor which was looking back over his shoulder into the other room. Doc slowly turned his head and looked at the young deputy, "I'd appreciate that, Newly," he smiled slightly. Newly gave a sharp nod of approval and pulled the door open.

Doc followed the young man out the door and watched him briskly walk down the stairs and cut across the alley over to the Long Branch Saloon. Doc smiled to himself and then returned to his task at hand - the instruments he'd need to remove the bullet from Matt Dillon's chest.

Newly pushed through the swing-doors of the saloon and found Festus and Sam engaged in a conversation about the pending arrival of the army to investigate the stagecoach hold up. "What I don't git," Festus said while thrusting his index finger onto the bar top, "is, why Matthew didn't stop them yahoos from robbing the stagecoach ifin he knew abut the payroll, he orta been more prepared," the deputy shook his head.

"Perhaps the marshal didn't feel threatened by the troopers," Sam reasoned.

"Huh?" Festus looked up at the barkeep just as Newly settled in beside the hill man, "What Sam means, is that likely the marshal believed that the troopers were doing what they were ordered to do. They had to have had some reason to stop the stagecoach," Newly stated. Sam nodded and Festus continued the think about it.

"How is the marshal, by the way?" Sam asked.

Newly pushed his white Stetson back on his head, "That's one reason I'm here," he said.

Festus froze, "Matthew isn't..."

Newly smiled, "No, Festus. The marshal is still alive. But Doc wants a hand to move him out to the examination table in the office," the young deputy stated.

Festus sighed with great relief, "Phew," he shook his head.

Sam picked up a glass and set it in front of the hill man. He said nothing as he filled it with whiskey, "Looks like you could use this, Festus," the barkeep finally spoke as he nudged the glass toward the deputy.

Festus looked down at the glass and without a blink of an eye lifted it to his lips and the contents were gone in one swallow. Both Sam and Newly's eyebrows lifted. Festus shook his head and made a funny noise as the smoky flavour of the whisky burned his throat as he finished swallowing. He stopped his foot on the floor and cleared his throat - it was a routine seen frequently in the Long Branch.

Sam interrupted the sceptical, "I can help you Newly," he said placing the bar towel he had over his shoulder onto the bar.

"Doc would appreciate it," Newly smiled up at the barkeep. "He'd like about a half an hour to get ready, so there's no real rush," he stated then looked to Festus. The hill man looked less on edge.

"Wall of course I'll hee Matthew," he looked out of the corner of his eye.

Newly made a gesture to Sam to fill the hill man's glass again. Sam winkled and proceeded to do so, "You've been working too hard, lately Festus," Sam smiled.

Festus looked down at the refilled glass and then back up to Sam and over to Newly, "Ya think so?" Both men nodded with slight smiles on their faces. "You know, I think you are right," Festus lifted the glass a little slower this time, "and ifin I have a few minutes to spare, I'll just take my time with this," he smiled and leaned on the bar. He knew the half hour would go by quick enough, but he also now wanted to savour the second free drink.

Doc had his little wood-stove going and the pot of water was getting hot. He added a second smaller pot to the stove top, and then set some chrome plated instruments into the vessel. While they sterilized, the doctor changed the white sheets on the examination table to prepare for Matt's operation.


	22. Chapter 22

James Doris was doubled over in his saddle with Frank Elcombe assisting him to stay upright. "I can't go much further," Doris groaned through his clenched teeth, "I think I'm bleeding again." The trooper's face was pale and filled with agony.

"Hold on a minute," Elcombe yelled up to Dwight Hodgson who was well ahead of his friends. Hodgson stopped his horse and looked back over his shoulder. He didn't like what he saw and cursed under his breath. Hodgson pulled sharply on his reins to turn his horse back to his friends. As he neared, he could hear James Doris gasping in pain.

Hodgson stopped his horse and dismounted. Quickly he wrapped the reins around a branch on the shrub. "We better get him down from there," Hodgson said with annoyance in his tone. He took hold of Doris' right arm and carefully pulled him down from the horse. Elcombe was quick to get off his horse and assist. Hodgson and Elcombe lowered Doris to the ground where he lay sprawled out.

"Now what?" Elcombe looked up from his friend.

Hodgson said nothing, yet Elcombe could see that he was thinking something. Hodgson drew a deep breath and walked away. He knew that they couldn't travel much further with Doris in his current condition. Hodgson pursed his lips in deep thought. His eyes narrowed as he looked slowly over his shoulder at his two friends. There was only on thought going through his mind – one that even he didn't like, however, if they were going to make their plan work, he had to follow through with it.

Elcombe dabbed a cloth across Doris' forehead. He didn't see Hodgson approach, nor did he notice that Hodgson held his revolver in his hand. Hodgson rolled back the hammer causing Elcombe to lift his head and before he could speak, Hodgson fired a single shot at Doris. The bullet struck Doris in the chest and he gasped.

Elcombe jumped up, "What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed at Hodgson while glaring at the man in front of him.

"I'm assuring our freedom," he said calmly as he slid his gun back into his holster.

Frank Elcombe's eyes drifted back to his friend. He could see now understand what Dwight Hodgson was talking about. "We better get mounted," Hodgson said as he untied the reins and pulled himself up onto his saddle.

"Aren't we going to bury him?" Frank Elcombe asked.

"We don't have time. We've wasted enough by tending to him," Hodgson spurred his horse and it jumped forward.

Elcombe scrambled for his horse and hopped up onto the animal and hurried to catch up with Hodgson. He took another quick over his shoulder and still couldn't believe what Hodgson had just done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus, Newly and Sam had moved Matt out to the examination table where Doc was finalizing what equipment he was going to need. Matt groaned as Doc had Festus and Newly hold him in a position that he could remove his vest and shirt. Gently they let him back down to the table – Matt groaned again. Festus looked at the barkeep, "Let's give Doc some room," he said in a quiet voice and opened the door. Both men left the office only to further wonder how the marshal was going to do, and whether Doc could save the man's life.

Doc used a wad of cotton to clean around the wound. The doctor was matriculate as he took his time dabbing at the open bullet hole. Doc adjusted his stance and picked up the long probe. Carefully he spread the wound open with his left thumb and index finger while he pushed the metal probe into the hole.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought as he tried to see with the probe the bullet. His skilled hands moved slowly and yet he still felt nothing.

"Doc?" Newly asked from the other side of the examination table.

Doc shook his head and remained focused on the probe's direction, "I can't feel the bullet yet," he said in a hushed voice. "It must be in further than I thought," the doctor looked up quickly into Newly's brown caring eyes. Newly made a face, "You look tired, Doc. I can do that if you want," the young deputy looked at the probe in the doctor's hand before he looked back into Doc's eyes.

Doc shook his head no and looked back down at what he was doing, "Thanks Newly. I may ask you to take over to close the wound," the doctor spoke softly and continued to probe for the bullet. Matt flinched which caused Doc to pause - the doctor's eyes scanned Matt's face and wondered if he should put the marshal under with either.

Matt relaxed again. Doc quickly glanced back up to Newly before he again pushed the long probe into the wound further. Almost twenty minutes had passed and still nothing. Doc wet his lips and readjusted his stance before continuing. He drew his forearm across his sweaty brow and the shook his head in disbelief, "I just can't seem to find that bullet," he muttered.

Newly looked down at the unconscious marshal and then back to the beleaguered doctor, "Give it another try Doc," the young deputy urged.

Doc drew a deep breath and leaned forward again. He worked the probe deeper and then finally after another ten minutes he looked up to Newly, "I found it," he smiled weakly.

"It sure looks awfully deep," Newly commented as Doc withdrew the probe. Doc nodded, "I think it has shifted some from its original place. I didn't want him wandering all over the countryside with that slug in him," Doc grumbled as he picked up the longest forceps he had and inserted them into to the wound to retrieve the lead projectile.

Doc steadied himself and worked the forceps down into Matt's chest. He heard the marshal groan. The forceps had rings on the end in order to grab the bullet, and they required more room to enter the bullet hole. Doc twisted his mouth and tried to go a little faster to cause less trauma to the marshal.

It took Doc less time to find the lead projectile and with a look of relief on his face he opened the forceps enough to grab the lead ball. Doc worked quickly to pull the object out of Matt's chest, "Newly, get some clean gauze and get ready to clean this wound again," Doc said with authority.

Newly nodded and went straight to work soaking gauze. He waited patiently for Doc to pull the bullet free, and when he did, Newly stepped in, "I'll finish up Doc. You get some rest," he said looking at the exhausted physician. Doc wasn't doing to argue. He set the forceps into the basin with the bullet and sat down in his chair. Newly knew what he was doing. Doc smiled and sighed - Matt was going to be all right.


	23. Chapter 23

Sergeant Williams and Sergeant Cox led their men into Dodge. Many town's folk stopped and watched the army ride up Front Street toward the jail house - immediately rumours began about Matt dying and the army being sent in to deal with business until a replacement was found.

Williams signalled with his raised right hand to this men to stop. He stepped down from his horse and tied the reins t the hitching post in front of the little red brick jail. Sergeant Cox followed suit and then ordered the troopers to dismount and wait for further instructions. The five troopers followed their order and stepped down from their mounts.

Cox joined Williams as they walked up to the door of the jail house and entered the building. Festus was shuffling through some wanted posters. He was good at memorizing faces, even if he couldn't read. The deputy looked up from the papers he held in his hands, "Howdy," he spoke.

"Are you deputy Festus Haggen?" Williams got right to the point. Festus nodded, "And you are?" the hill man scrunched up his right eye in leery question as the looked at the two sergeants.

"I'm sorry," Williams said and extended his right hand, "I'm Sergeant Robert Williams. This here is sergeant David Cox. You sent Fort Dodge a telegram about a stagecoach robbery that may have involved some of the men from the fort," Williams said as he shook Festus' hand.

"According to those who were on the stagecoach, they surely were from the army," Festus stated as he released Williams' hand. "They shot the marshal, and two other passengers were pretty badly hurt in the roll over," he said as he set the posters down on Matt's desk.

"We're here to investigate what happened," sergeant Cox stated. Festus' eyes shifted to the tall fair-haired bearded man and waited for him to continue. "We'd like to think that the men who robbed the stage coach were not army," he spoke softly.

"Ifin' they weren't army," Festus said as he stepped forward, "then where are the men that the army sent to get the payroll?"

Williams pursed his lips and thought quickly, "Perhaps they were attacked and men used their uniforms to impersonate them," he tried to reason even thought to his on ears the excuse sounded lame.

Festus blew through his lips making a sound like a house, "Fiddlesticks," he said as he walked to the door, "Doc said that Matthew knew that them fellas knew there was a payroll on that stage," he grunted as he stepped out onto the boardwalk with the two sergeants closely behind. "Furthermore, I'd like you to then tell me who bashed me over the head, then." Festus' comment was slightly disjointed from the discussion.

"What do you mean by that?" Cox asked with confusion in his eyes. He looked from Festus to Williams and back to the deputy again.

"It would seem like one of them yahoos got himself shot and ol' Doc was takin' the bullet out. I was going up to see Doc and one of them clobbered me over the head before they ran off," Festus exclaimed as he showed the two sergeants the dried blood under his hat. Both sergeants were clearly not amused by the turn of events.

"Where is the marshal now?" Williams asked bluntly as he hoped to get better cooperation from Dillon than he was from the deputy.

"Matthew is up in Doc's office over thar. And don't expect him to be talkin' to you soon," Festus growled as he pointed over to the doctor's office.

Cox stepped forward, "The marshal didn't die, did he?"

Festus shook his head no, "No, but he ain't in good shape, I can tell you that. Ol' Doc is working on getting the bullet out of him now," his voice trailed off as he looked over to the doctor's office.

Williams paused, "Who else was on the stagecoach?"

"Well, Doc was. So was Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas," Festus said matter of factly.

"How are they?" Williams asked with concern.

Festus looked at the sergeant, "Wall, Miss Kitty has some broken ribs, so says Doc. And Mr. Jonas was banged up pretty good, too," Festus said.

"And the doctor?" Williams wanted more information.

"He said he jumped out of the stagecoach jist before it took off. He was trying to help Matthew," Festus explained. "Miss Kitty and Jonas had a rough ride," Festus stated.

"I see," Williams said. "Well, I'd like to talk to them," he continued.

"I suppose you could, if they are willing to," Festus stated to no one in particular.

Sergeant Cox stepped toward sergeant Williams, "I could talk to this Jonas fellow, if you want to talk to Miss Kitty," Cox suggested. "We'd get more information quicker," he said. "Then we could talk to the doctor and get his story," Cox continued.

"That makes sense," Williams said then looked at Festus. ""Where can we find this two citizens?"

"Miss Kitty owns the Long Branch Saloon, over there," Festus waved his hand, "and you will find Mr. Jonas at home, just down that lane and to yer right, near the bridge. There's a small picket fence out front of the Jonas' place," Festus stated.

Both sergeants acknowledged Festus' directions, "We'll meet back at the doctor's office in half and hour or so," Williams said to Cox. Sergeant Cox nodded and headed across Front Street to the lane.

Williams briskly walked across the busy street toward the Long Branch. Festus remained on the boardwalk in front of the jail and wonder whether the two men would actually get around to finding the three hooligans that robbed the stagecoach.

Williams stepped up onto the boardwalk and strolled to the swing doors. He paused before pushing through and stepping down into the large room. All eyes were on the sergeant as he scanned the room and finally walked over to the long bar. Sam watched the man, "Is there something I can do for you?" his voice was calm and collected.

"I'm looking for a Miss Kitty. Sorry, I don't have her last name. I'm here to talk to her about the stagecoach robbery," Williams smiled slightly.

Sam nodded, "Miss Russell's room is the one at the end, up here," he indicated with his thumb.

Sergeant Williams acknowledged the barkeep's words and removed his hat before he headed to the stairs. The sergeant wondered just what this Kitty Russell was like, being the owner of the saloon and all. He braced himself thinking that the woman was likely an older woman with a ton of attitude. He also felt that if the woman wasn't married by now, she must be a real "looker". Williams swallowed before he stepped up on stair. Still all eyes were on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Sergeant Cox stood at the front door of the Jonas' residence. He paused for a moment before knocking on the door – he was trying to formulate his questions and not upset the store owner any more than he already likely was.

Cox rapped on the closed door and waited. He heard someone moving around and then finally heard the latch of the door click. The door opened inward and an older woman stood slightly behind it. "Yes?" Ellen Jonas asked.

Cox removed his hat, "I'm sergeant Cox with the United States Army. I'd like to talk to Mr. Jonas about the stagecoach accident, if I may," Cox stated.

Ellen stood aside and allowed the sergeant into the house. It was modest and well kept. The living room and kitchen were one long room, which was partly separated with a large stone hearth; the bedrooms where at the back of the house, off the living room. Cox could see a scullery off the kitchen from where he stood as Ellen Jonas went to talk to her husband.

"Wilbur?" Ellen spoke quietly as she nudged her husband gently to wake him.

Jonas' eyes fluttered open and at first he was confused to his whereabouts. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed and looked up at his wife.

"There 's a sergeant Cox here from the army who wants to talk to you about the stagecoach accident," Ellen said in a hushed voice.

Wilbur blinked his eyes in thought, "Yes. Fine, I suppose," he said as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles to try and clear his head. Ellen nodded and left the room to talk Cox that her husband was willing to talk to him. "He's a wake now. Please try not to be too long. He's been through so much," Ellen said.

"Thank you ma'am. I would be long. I just need to get some information," the tall sergeant said as he walked to the bedroom.

Jonas was struggling to a sitting position when Cox entered the room, "Oh, hey. Here. Let me give you a hand," Cox stated and assisted the store owner with some more pillows to prop him up. "Thank you," Jonas said as he watched the sergeant move a wooden chair closer to the bed and sit down.

"Looks like you got banged up pretty good in the crash," Cox stated as he looked at the sutured wound on Jonas' forehead. "How are you otherwise?" the sergeant asked with concern.

Jonas shrugged, "I seem to have a black cloud over me lately," he said as he looked down at his hands and thought of all the things in the past seven months that he and Ellen had been through.

Cox was patient and planned his questions, "How so?"

"Oh, just one bad thing after another. I just wish I could get my store reopened," Jonas' voice held resentment for the lost time and money.

"Well, I'm sure after some good rest, that will happen," Cox smiled. Jonas tried to smile too.

"Can you tell me about the stagecoach robbery?" Cox then pressed for information. Jonas looked around the room. Really it wasn't something he wanted to talk about but knew he really had little choice if he wanted the men responsible caught and charged.

"It seemed like a routine trip. That was until the marshal found out about the payroll that the army placed on board," Jonas started. "The marshal and the drive were confident that nothing would happen. That is until we left the stage stop and all hell broke lose," Jonas sighed.

"Go on," Cox urged.

"Now, I didn't see the fellows, as the marshal was the one who got off the stagecoach to talk to them, but we heard them. They claimed to be with the army and were redirected to pick up the payroll rather than it go to Dodge," Jonas paused, "At least that was my impression," he looked at the sergeant.

"Then what?" Cox asked.

"It all happened so quickly," Jonas stated. "There were several gunshots, what seemed like all at the same time. I saw the marshal fall, and then Doc jumped out the door to help him, just as the stagecoach began to move and there was no slowing it down. Miss Kitty and I held onto whatever we could - for dear life!"

"The coach was driverless?" Cox asked.

"The way it was moving, it most certainly was," Jonas said.

"Can you tell me any more about the men who were at the robbery?" Cox asked.

"I recall seeing three men on horsebacks and I'm almost certain I heard another gunshot, but it didn't seem to come from them. I think I saw they mounted men riding up the hill," Jonas' eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I didn't have much time to watch with the way the coach was bouncing around, and then within minutes the stage flipped over. That's all I can remember about the actual accident," Jonas stated.

Cox stood, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Jonas," he extended his right hand and Jonas shook it. "I hope you find them," Jonas stated.

"Oh, I'm sure we will. You take care of yourself," Cox smiled. Jonas nodded, "Thank you," he smiled.

Kitty Russell's story mirrored Jonas' except she actually saw the stagecoach driver fall from his seat after being shot. "That's all I can recall," Kitty said. She was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry you had to go through this terrible ordeal," sergeant Williams said as he stood from the bedside chair. "I assure you that the men responsible will be caught and punished for this crime," Williams stated. "The army will accept all responsibility if it is proven that the three men were the ones assigned to the job." Williams' tone was ice cold. Kitty sensed his meaning, "Hope you make them pay heavily," she said rather callously as she thought of Matt.

Williams walked to the door, "Thank you for your time, Miss Russell," he smiled.

Kitty just nodded and watched the sergeant leave closing the door behind him. She couldn't stop wondering how Matt was doing, and Doc for that matter. She knew Doc had been on the go since they boarded stagecoach early the previous morning.

Sergeant Williams walked down the stairs and place his hat back on his head before he left the saloon. He'd just stepped out onto the boardwalk when he spotted sergeant Cox. Williams walked toward his friend, "Certainly seems that Dwight Hodgson, Frank Elcombe and James Doris have some explaining to do," Williams said. Cox nodded.

"We'd better check with the doctor and get his story," Cox pointed up the stairs to the doctor's office.

"I doubt it'll be much different," Williams said as he stepped up the stairs with Cox right behind him. Williams' statement sent a shiver down Cox's spine – he could hear the cold tone and loathing that was running deep within his friend. He knew that Williams hated to be duped and so far the three troopers have made him look the fool.


	25. Chapter 25

Newly was sitting at Doc's desk, reading from one of the medical textbooks that the doctor kept on the top of the roll-top desk. The young deputy's head lifted as he heard the door open. Newly watched the two sergeants enter the office. Cox closed the door behind.

"Doctor Adams?" Williams asked.

Newly smiled, "No. Doc's just laying down for a while. He's exhausted," O'Brien said as he stood up. "Can I help you?"

"We've just finished talking to Miss Russell and Mr. Jonas," Williams stated. "I was hoping we could talk to the doctor as we understand that he was another passenger on the stagecoach," Williams stated.

"Why do you want to know that Kitty and Jonas couldn't tell you?" Doc said gruffly from the doorway behind Newly. Newly turned and looked at the beleaguered doctor.

"We're just checking some details," sergeant Cox replied.

"I see," Doc said as he moved into the office and looked down at Matt who remained unconscious on the examination table. "Well, if I were you two, I'd be on my horses and tracking those men right now," Doc looked over his shoulder.

Williams shot a quick glance to Cox before his eyes came back to the doctor's, "And why do you say that?"

"If Kitty and Jonas gave you their accounts, there's not much more to add to it. They are two of Dodge's most upstanding citizens. Kitty runs the cleanest and most legal saloon for miles, and Jonas is an outstanding member on town council as well as a very smart business man. I'd go so far as to talk their word for gospel," Doc turned and squared himself to the two sergeants.

Williams looked over to Cox, "I guess we'd better start after these men," he said.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "You still aren't convinced they are army, are you?" His words bit at Williams. The sergeant took one long step forward but Doc remained where he stood.

Williams looked down at the doctor, "I don't like your insinuation," he growled.

Doc huffed with half a chuckle and drew his hand across his moustache, "And what would that be?"

"I get the feeling you don't think you know what we're doing?" Williams stated.

"Oh, I know you know what you're doing. I just wonder why you aren't doing it," Doc countered.

Williams drew his jaw muscles tight. "Cox, get the men ready and find that deputy," Williams said while glaring at Doc, "I want to know where these men went."

"I'm on it," Cox said as he moved quickly to the door and left the office. Williams and Doc continued to eye each other before Williams finally broke his stare at the doctor and hastily left the office, not even closing the door behind.

"That was nervy," Matt groaned from the table. Doc and Newly stepped quickly to the marshal's side.

Doc smiled, "How are you feeling, Matt?"

"Like you where in my chest with a shovel," Matt stated as he slowly opened his eyes and rolled his head toward the doctor.

"I told you it wasn't wise of you to wander all over the countryside with that bullet in you," Doc scolded.

"I sure wouldn't have done Kitty or Jonas any good staying back up the road," Matt tried to reason.

"You should have left me to worry about that," Doc muttered as he picked up Matt's wrist and pulled his watch out of his vest pocket to that Matt's pulse. Doc seemed satisfied that Matt's condition was stabilizing. "I want you close your eyes and go back to sleep. Festus and Newly are looking after things," Doc stated.

"How are Kitty and Jonas?" Matt asked.

"A whole lot better than you. Now get some sleep," Doc said as he readjusted the blanket covering Matt. Matt didn't argue and his eyes slid closed.

Newly hovered over Doc's shoulder, "Doc?"

"Hum?" Doc looked up into the brown eyes of the deputy.

"Why did you say that stuff to Williams?" Newly asked.

Doc thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure. There is something about that sergeant I just didn't like," Doc said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergeant Williams stood on the boardwalk with his arms folded across his chest. He listened to Festus' story. "When I came back to see if Doc was all right, three fellas came down the stairs, here, and started shooting. They ran off down this alley and I haven't tracked them yet," Festus stated.

"Why didn't you track them?" Williams barked.

"Cause I was concerned with Doc and Matthew's well-being," Festus glared. "I also knew you was heading to Dodge and I figured that them three are your worry and not mine," Festus scrunched up his left eye.

Williams twisted his mouth in thought, "I see," he said allowing his arms to drop to his side out of frustration, mostly. He turned to face sergeant Cox, "This town is full of funny men," he growled. "Get the men mounted and we'll head down this alley," he said gruffly as he looked back over his shoulder to Festus who was busy watching the other troopers prepare for the ride. Cox nodded and moved passed Williams and gave his order for the troopers to mount up.

Williams turned back to Festus, "You are a hill man, aren't you?" he asked in a loathsome kind of way.

Festus turned and looked at the sergeant, "And yer askin' why?"

"I hear that your kind are good trackers. Better than any that the army has," Williams said hoping that he set the bait and that the hill man would take it.

"Jist what are you sayin'" Festus tightened his jaw and studied the sergeant.

"I was just wondering if you could loan yourself to the army to track these men down," Williams seemed much calmer.

Festus thought about it, "Wall, Newly is in town and Sam can take care of things," Festus thought aloud. "Let me just talk to Doc and Newly," he said as he headed to the doctor's stairs.

"I'll be right here," Williams smiled. His eyes narrowed as he watched Festus quickly climb the stairs and enter the doctor's office.


	26. Chapter 26

Doc narrowed his eyes at Festus who was waiting for the doctor's reply, "I'm not so sure, Festus. I can't think what Matt would say or even agree too," he finally said.

"Wall the sooner they catch them yahoos, the sooner they can pay fer hurting Matthew, Miss Kitty and Mr. Jonas, don't cha see?" Festus stated.

"Well, I know that!" Doc barked as he looked over to the deputy. "The thing is, I'm not so sure I trust that sergeant Williams all that much," Doc said as he stood from his desk and walked over to the examination table and looked down at Matt then back at the hill man.

"And what do you mean by that?" Festus moved forward and into the office and watched Doc put his eyeglasses back into their case before he tucked it have into his upper left vest pocket.

"What I mean is" Doc scowled, "is that if that Williams was that interested in catching those three, he'd be out there right now. Somehow I get the feeling he's just wasting day light," Doc said as he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

Festus paused. "I can kinda see what yer sayin' Doc," he finally said.

"Good! Now if you choose to be their tracker, for heaven sakes watch out for your self!" Doc huffed in his usual fatherly way as he looked back at Matt.

"Ah, fiddlesticks, I'll be jist fine. No one can pull the wool over a Haggen's eyes," Festus winked.

Doc rolled his eyes before he looked back at Festus, "Then just tell me how they managed to crack your head open," Doc wagged his index finger at the deputy.

"It's only a little scratch," Festus snorted sheepishly.

"Well, I'd still like to look at that "little scratch", someday," Doc said as he turned to his desk and then shot a glance over his shoulder to the hill-man. "I guess you better get going. There's not much daylight left," Doc said in a caring tone.

Festus drew a breath and nodded, "I'll be back directly and then you can look at this scratch," he winked.

"Festus?" Doc called after the deputy as he stepped out onto the landing.

"What Doc?" Festus stopped and turned on his heels to look at the doctor.

"Take care of yourself. I don't need to see you laying here too," the physician's voice wavered and Festus caught the tone. The hill man smiled, "You take care of Matthew, Miss Kitty and Jonas. I'll take care of me," he winked and then smiled before he closed the door.

Doc stood looking at the closed door and sighed. He knew something wasn't right, but he just couldn't put his finger on it - yet.

Festus rejoined Williams on the boardwalk, "I'll be with you in the twitch of a lamb's tail," he said as he hustled down the boardwalk toward the livery stable. Williams stepped over to his horse and pulled himself up onto his mount. "Deputy Haggen has exceptional tracking skills. We will all benefit from his company," Williams said with smugness.

Within minutes, Festus walked Ruth up Front Street and stopped in front of the general store.

"Alright, deputy, where did these men go?" Williams asked.

Festus pulled Ruth a little further along and entered the alley that was between the Long Branch Saloon and the store, "Follow me, and I'll show you," Festus stated as he walked his mule through the narrow alley out to Bridge Street behind. He waited for the sergeant who had to order his men to dismount to fit through the alley.

Once Williams and Cox reached Bridge Street they watched the deputy who scanned the ground for the track he was looking for, "Yer ponies have military shoes, do they?" he looked up at Williams.

"Of course they do," the sergeant barked. "Would you stop wasting time with stupid questions," he growled.

"This ain't no stupid question," Festus glared back at the man who was now back up onto his horse. "I was jist checkin' to see if these here tracks are yer men or not," Festus stated. Williams adjusted himself in his saddle, "Fine. Just get on with it," the sergeant order.

Festus huff as he climbed up onto Ruth and stuck his boot into the stirrups and nudged the animal with his spurs. "Let's get to trackin' Ruth," the hill man took the reins and pulled them gently to the right as he followed the tracks to the bridge and beyond.

Williams glanced over his shoulder to Cox and the other men before he motioned for them to follow. The small group of army personnel followed the deputy with some reluctance and several men wondered why they weren't asked to be trackers. "Can you believe this hick?" trooper Sam Wheeler nudged Richard Bale. Bale shook his head and kept his mouth shut after a scolding look from sergeant Cox.

The group of men continued to follow Festus as they left th town's limits and headed along the road, which headed toward Garden City. Williams kept a close eye on the hill man and watched his every move. It seemed that mistrust was beginning to grow between the two men, although Festus had no idea why. Perhaps, he thought, that was what Doc was trying to tell him. Festus began to feel that Williams either was trying to prove something, or trying to hide something - never-the-less the deputy didn't like the growing feeling he was sensing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly another two hours had passed and the long shadows of the late afternoon stretched across the fields, "I think we've gone as far as out horses are going to take us today," Frank Elcombe slowed his horse to almost a standstill.

Dwight Hodgson stopped his horse and turned to look over his shoulder, "I think you're right. If they did leave Dodge today, they wont find Jack until sometime tomorrow, if at all. I think we've laid a pretty good distance between us," he half laughed.

"What do you think Williams is going to say if he catches up with us?" Elcombe asked as he climbed down from his weary mount.

"If we can keep this pace up, I don't think he will have anything to say," Hodgson smiled wickedly.

Elcombe laughed, "I guess he should have picked some other volunteers to do the job," he said as he pulled his saddle from the back of his horse.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Hodgson's tone all of a sudden got eerily cold again. As Hodgson pulled at the cinch he looked over his shoulder, "Remember that old saying, "if you want a job done right, do it yourself"?"

"Yeah," Elcombe replied.

"This is case in point," Hodgson went back to work on his saddle. Elcombe paused and thought. He was not really sure why Hodgson said what he did, but then again he was too tired to care at the moment and set out to gather some firewood for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Doc busied himself with the sheets on the bed in his back room - normally it was his own bed, but the befallen often made it there and he slept at his desk. He heard Matt groan from the outer office and bundled the used sheets under his arm and walked out to the office. He quickly placed the sheet on the chair next to his desk as he saw Matt stir.

"Doc?" the marshal asked wearily.

Doc moved to the examination table and placed his hand on Matt's wrist, "I'm right here, Matt," he stated in a caring tone.

Matt's eyes slowly opened and looked up at the doctor, "Doc?"

Doc smiled, "What is it?"

"How's Kitty and Jonas?" Matt asked.

Doc smiled slightly, finding a hint of amusement that Matt could even think about Kitty and Jonas, "They are fine. They both need a lot of rest though," he said as he picked up Matt's wrist and pulled his watch from his pocket. "How are you?" Doc asked as he assessed the marshal's pulse.

"I feel like someone was on a treasure hunt in my chest with the wrong map," he groaned.

Doc set Matt's arm down and smirked as he ran his hand over his moustache, "I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to go walking half way across Ford County with that bullet in you," he said down at Matt.

"I don't recall asking for permission," Matt then grumbled. Matt looked around the office, "Where's Festus?"

Doc pushed away from the examination table and busied himself at his desk, "Oh, he said he'd help those army fellows track the three men," he said rather nonchalantly.

"What?" Matt said as he tried to sit up but was overcome by pain.

"Now just take it easy, Matt," Doc eased Matt back down onto the examination table. "Sergeant Williams asked Festus to accompany them to find the three men. They can't have gotten far, as it seems when I fired your gun just after the robbery, I hit one of them," Doc said.

Matt drew a deep but laboured breath, "I just don't like any of this. Something is wrong," he said with building frustration.

"Truths be known," Doc said as he leaned on the table, "I don't like it much either," he then ticked his head as he couldn't figure out why he felt the way he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stopped and looked down at the tracks, "It appears that these ponies have slowed up some," Festus studied the tracks along the trail.

"What makes you say that?" Williams moved his horse next to Festus and Ruth.

"The way their tracks are closer together. Anyone orta know that," Festus looked over his shoulder at the sergeant, said with a huff.

Williams narrowed his at the hill man, "How far ahead do you figure they are?"

Festus looked at Williams, "You want them awful bad, don't you?" he said in a hushed tone. He could see the jaw muscles of Williams' face flexed - he had hit a nerve. "It is an army matter and I want to get them as soon as possible," Williams glared.

"Wall I hate to disappoint you, sergeant, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow or even the next day for that," Festus said in a cool voice as he stepped down from his mule.

"What are you doing?" Williams snapped at the deputy.

"I'm setting up camp fer the night. I can't track them horses any more tonight with this little bit of daylight left," Festus said as he began to pull at the leather straps of his saddle. Williams made a face and looked back at the other men.

Sergeant Cox moved his horse closer, "He's right, you know," the gentle man said and slowly stepped down from his horse. Cox wasn't sure what was eating at Williams, other than the fact he was the one who selected the three men in the first place. Cox pulled at the cinch of his saddle and watched both the deputy and his friend - there was an uneasy feeling brewing between the two.

Williams starred along the path. He could clearly see the tracks left by the horses and he was. He bit at his lower lip before turning back toward the deputy, "You had better be ready at first light. I don't want those three to get away," he said gruffly.

"Don't you fret. I'll be ready. It'll be up to you to make sure them troopers of yer's are ready to follow. Tomorrow will be a long day in the saddle unless we find them three first. But I doubt that," Festus' eyes were locked onto Williams'. The sergeant cleared his throat and turned abruptly on his heels and walked back to Cox who was busy with the camp fire.

"I don't trust that deputy," he said as he thrust his thumbs over his belt and looked back over his shoulder.

Cox looked up at Williams and then to the hill man, "Seems to me, it goes both ways," he said before returning his attention to the fire. Williams huffed and stepped past Cox to address this me about the ride tomorrow.

Williams stood over the fire that the troopers had made, "I want all of you ready to ride at first light. I want to show this whiskered-faced deputy how the army does things, do you understand?"

"We'll be ready serge," Tome Dodds stated as he stirred the pot of coffee grounds.

"Good," Williams smiled wickedly. In the dark the troopers didn't notice the look on their sergeant's face. He slowly turned and walked back to the fire Cox had made. "Do you think we'll catch up to them tomorrow?" Cox asked.

"I'd like to think so, but there's some thing I don't like about that deputy," Williams said as he gazed over to Festus who busied himself at his own fire.

"Well, you did ask him to join us," Cox reminded Williams. His friend looked down at him and glared, "I know I did. You don't have to remind me of my actions," he said in a huff. Cox pursed his lips and drew a breath before turning his attention back to the pot he was stirring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Elcombe leaned back onto his saddle and crossed his legs. He's forgotten how comfortable a rest they were when they weren't on a horse, but next to a fire, "What do you think Williams will say if he catches up to us?"

"What do you mean?" Dwight Hodgson asked over his coffee cup.

Elcombe sat up, "I think I've figured it out. He was either getting you to rob the stage, or do it himself and blame us. Wasn't he?" He poked his finger toward his friend in a knowing manner.

Hodgson said nothing at first. He pressed his lips together, "Damn that stagecoach and those passengers," was all he could muster.


	28. Chapter 28

Doc slowly walked down the stairs from his office and stood on the boardwalk with this hands deep into his trouser pockets. His crystal blue eyes scanned the lamp-lit street as he tried to decide if he wanted a drink before or after he ate. He chose before and turned to the Long Branch only to be stopped by someone calling his name.

Doc turned around to see Wilbur Jonas limping up the boardwalk, "Jonas? What are you doing out at this time of night?"

Jonas looked at the doctor, "It's only slightly past nine. I thought I would see if you'd like to have a drink with me," he said shyly.

Doc smirked and ran his hand across his moustache as he studied the store owner's face, "Does Ellen knows you've come to town for a drink?" he said with a hint of humour.

"Oh, yes. I told her I was going to see if you'd join me," Jonas said with his bowler hat now in his hands. Jonas' eyes shifted around as he looked up and down the street as he leaned toward Doc, "I don't think she'd let me come to have a drink on my own," he said in a hushed voice.

"She's wise," Doc nodded. "I'll see if Sam will get me a sandwich too. It's been a while since I've stopped to eat," Doc said as he turned to the Long Branch Saloon with Jonas at his side. Doc heard the man sigh with relief that he accepted his invitation. The physician smiled to himself.

"How are the marshal and Miss Kitty," Jonas asked as they crossed the alley to the saloon.

"They'll both be fine. I expect Matt to be up and about in a day or two," Doc answered as he looked over to the store owner, "Kitty will need more time," he stated.

Jonas nodded.

"And how are you?" Doc asked. "Oh, I'm all right. I should have the store open tomorrow," he said with a hint of nervousness.

"Well that will be good," Doc smiled. "I'm sure folks are tired of having to trudge all the way over to Blandish's store," Doc said as he pushed though the swing doors of the establishment.

"To be honest, I need to do it more for me," Jonas said.

Doc sat in a table near the back and watched Jonas lower himself onto a chair, "I know," he said as his eyes locked onto the store owner. "I know you've been having a lot of mixed feelings about the store and Dodge lately. Once you get back into the swing of things, you'll feel better all round," Doc said as he leaned on the table and clasped his hands in front of him.

Jonas drew a deep breath and looked around the room, "I just hope they don't think I'm some kind of..." his voice tailed off.

"Jonas, what you have endured in the past few months, few other men could. You shouldn't feel anything but self-respect," Doc said with a quick wink to hide his slightly scolding tone so not to put Jonas off.

Jonas pursed his lips under his silver moustache, "You are right Doc," he smiled and welcomed the drink that Sam set down in front of him. "Here's to Dodge," Jonas said as he lifted his glass.

"Here's to you and a successful reopening," Doc said as he tapped his glass on Jonas'.

"Thanks Doc," Jonas smiled. "Here's to you too," he took a sip from his glass. Doc hated undo attention and snorted as he took a drink for his glass.

Jonas sat his glass down and wore a puzzled look on his face, "Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you talk to any of the men from the army?"

Doc sat his glass down, "Yes," he wondered why Jonas was asking.

"The fellow that I spoke too seemed nice enough," the store owner stated.

"Which one was he?" Doc was curious.

"A tall fellow with fair hair. Cox was his name," Jonas nodded to himself.

"Well, he seemed the nicer of the two that's for sure. The other one seemed to have something else going on in his mind. That's why I was worried for Festus to go with them," Doc stated.

"You don't think there's going to be any trouble do you?" Jonas asked over his glass.

"Wherever Festus is, there's bound to be trouble," Doc half joked and picked up his glass downing the remaining contents.

Jonas twisted his mouth in thought. He remembered back a few times when Festus had big ideas which lead the store owner astray, "Oh dear," he muttered in agreement to Doc's statement and quickly finished his own drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus watched sergeant Williams from his bedroll. He was certain that the sergeant hated him as much as he hated the sergeant, but there was also something else that was eating away at the deputy's conscience. Doc warned him that he felt that there was something more to the matter and the more Festus thought about it he began to believe the doctor was right. But what was it.

With his arms crossed over his chest and his hat slightly covering his eyes he continued to watch from his fire. Sooner or later a rat will show itself he decided as he continued to study the soldiers around their fire.

"I don't trust that deputy, I tell you," Williams again stated.

"Look, we'll soon catch up with Hodgson and his men, and this will all be over with," Cox stated as he tried to downplay Williams' growing mood.

"It won't end just like that, you know that, don't you?" Williams shot back.

"What do you mean?" Cox's eyes shifted from Festus to Williams.

"There will be questions and there will need to be answers," Williams shifted to a more comfortable sitting position as he spoke.

"Well of course. That's how we do things all the time," Cox stated.

Williams was silent for the longest time as he looked over to Festus. "Not this time," his eyes narrowed. "Not this time."


	29. Chapter 29

Festus stirred from his sleep and noted that the sun was just on the far side of the hills and ready to poke up to make its appearance for the day. His hazel eyes drifted up to the sky and noticed that a cloud bank was moving in from the west and it felt like it was going to rain sometime later.

The deputy adjusted his hat back on his head and sat up looking around at the sleeping soldiers. No one was stirring. Festus shook his head and proceeded to break camp. He made enough noise to wake some of the soldiers who followed the deputy's lead knowing that they still had to find Hodgson, Elcombe and Doris.

Slowly sergeant Cox opened his eyes to the light noise and sat bolt up. He looked over to his men who were hastily packing up. Slowly his eyes drifted back to where Williams was sleeping. The sergeant wasn't there. Cox scrambled to his feet and looked around.

"You won't find him that way," Festus said as he threw his saddle over his mule's back and began to buckle the cinch under the animal's belly.

Sergeant Cox walked defiantly toward the deputy, "And just what do you mean by that?"

Festus stopped what he was going, "Your friend left camp about two hours ago," the hill man said.

"Where? Why?" Cox questioned.

"I don't know. But I do know this, he wants that money," Festus ticked his head.

"You're crazy. Sergeant Williams is an outstanding military man. He wouldn't go off looking for money that was stolen!" Cox waved his arms.

"I guess you haven't seen the look in his eyes then, huh?" Festus said.

"I don't know what you mean," Cox looked at the deputy.

"Oh, he'll catch up to them yahoos that robbed the stagecoach, and I will bet my mule that he will killed them fer that money and ride off into the hills. Just like they were going to do. If we catch up to him he'll fight us. I've seen all sorts of greed, and he's got a case of it that only death will stop," Festus stated.

"I don't believe you," Cox huffed.

"Get yer pony ready to ride and find out," Festus motioned with his right hand to the sergeant's horse. Cox glared at the law man, "If you are pulling my leg and this is some sort of hoax, there will be a court marshal with your name on it," he wagged his finger in an angry manner.

"It appears to me that you orta be pointing this finger to the fellas out there," Festus motioned over his shoulder to hills in the direction where the tracks lead.

Cox pursed his lips and began to saddle his horse. His mind worked back through the past few days and he began to see a pattern - Williams was slowly changing. But why, he asked himself. Cox's eyebrows knitted together in thought as he continued to ready his horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergeant Williams threw all caution to the wind. He was determined more then ever to find Hodgson and his men. The sergeant was now three hours into his ride when he came across the corpse of John Doris. He pulled his horse to a stop and studied the man - he'd been shot twice. Williams made a face as his horse seemed spooked by the dead man. Williams nudged his horse with his spurs and continued to follow the tracks made by Hodgson and Elcombe. The sergeant wasn't a good track and had no sense of how far ahead the other men were, but he didn't seem to care either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was quick on the trial and moved along faster than he had the evening before. He had better light, more time, but was also conscious of the clouds that were building. He pulled Ruth to a stop at the top of a knoll and sergeant Cox pulled his horse along side, "What's up?" Cox asked.

"Jist getting my bearings, that's all," Festus said and slowly looked over at the sergeant. "Still don't believe what I said, do you?"

Cox huffed, "I have been giving some thought. But what I don't get, is why Williams would do it..." he looked out over the rolling hills.

"Hard to know what turns a fellow into a thief, killer or rotten scoundrel," Festus' eyes slowly looked back out over the land. "One thing is for certain, once we catch up to them, we'll be in for a good fight," he said ticking his head.

"Well, lets not waste time. I'm sure the major is wonder what's taking so long already," Cox said as he spurred his mount and the horse moved forward.

The small group travelled another hour before they too came across John Doris' body. Cox stepped down from his horse and looked around the camp.

Festus was quick to join him, however, his interest lay with the dead man, "This here's the one Doc was trying to help," Festus stated as he stood up from the body.

Cox looked down, "I assume the wound in his side is the one that the doctor was working on," he said. Festus nodded, "And it looks like his so-called friends were tired of him holding them back," he concluded.

Cox looked up at his men, "Quickly bury this man and lets not waste any more time," the sergeant's tone was growing cold and tired as he moved back to his horse and pulled the canteen from over the saddle horn. He watched the troopers as they prepared to dig a shallow grave in the rocky soil. Cox swallowed back some water. Festus continued to look around the camp site to see if he could spot any more clues about far ahead the other troopers where and how far ahead the other sergeant was.

Festus moved back to his mule and pulled himself up onto his saddle, "Yer sergeant friend is about two hours ahead of us. If we hurry, we can at least catch up to him," Festus spoke.

Cox nodded and climbed up onto his horse, "Men, finish what you are doing and do a good job. Catch up to us when you are finished," Cox stated.

"Sure serge," one of the troopers said as Festus and Cox rode off into the hills in search of Williams and the other two troopers.


	30. Chapter 30

Festus stopped his mule at the top of a ridge. He stood up in the stirrups, stretching higher to see further, "I think I spotted yer friend over there," he pointed. Sergeant Cox pulled his horse to a stop beside the deputy's mount.

Cox strained his eyes and saw a lone rider in the distance, "Lets get him," Cox said as he jabbed his heels into his horse's flanks and burst forward. Festus huffed and shook his head s he sat down and nudged Ruth with his spurs, "Come on Ruth, that yahoo is gonna get himself shot ifin he don't slow down," the hill man stated as he followed the sergeant across the meadow nd up the far hill. Festus was thankful that it appeared that he and the sergeant were gaining on sergeant Williams, at least.

Hodgson slowed his horse near the stream and then stopped allowing the animal to drink. "This would be a good spot to stop for the day," he smiled over to Elcombe.

"I don't know," Elcombe said as he stepped down from his horse and led it to the stream, "I think Williams and the others are too close to us by now," he said as he watched his horse drink from the cool stream.

"We've put too much distance between us and them. And furthermore, look at the sky. It's going to open up at any minute and will wash out our tracks," Hodgson said as he too stepped down from his horse. "We can string a tarp between those trees and keep dry. Plus there's enough wood laying around that would make a good warm fire," he said nudging a branch with this toe.

Elcombe sighed, "I guess you're right. The horses could use a good rest anyway," he said as he began to unsaddle his mount. "It sure will be great to get into some town somewhere and drink us up a storm, huh?" he said over top of his horse to Hodgson who was busy with this own saddle.

"Yeah, it sure will be," Hodgson said just as an ominous role of thunder rumbled overhead. "I guess we'd better hurry," he said as he pulled hi saddle free and began to lay out the tarp to string between the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now matt, I don't want you wandering all over town like that!" Doc scolded the marshal as matt stepped to the door.

"Doc, I like you a lot, but I can't spend another minute in this office," Matt said as he pulled the door open and a gust of wind swirled in.

Doc twisted his lips in thought, "Humph," he grumped at Matt's comment, "Just be careful of those stitches," he warned as Matt left the doctor's office. Doc shook his head in dispar and turned back to his desk. He paused a moment as he saw a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. He wondered where Festus was and whether he was all right. Doc rarely admitted to anyone that he cared deeply for the hill man, despite their constant bickering.

The doctor sat down and read through his mail.

Matt eased his way down to the street and got tangled up in a group of women who were all nattering at Wilbur Jonas for one thing or another. The store owner tried to answer questions as he placed more produce out on the stands, but the questions and dissatisfaction seemed to be growing. Jonas was clearly exasperated.

Matt drew a pained breath and waded into the crowd, "You okay Jonas?"

Jonas looked at matt like he has kittens coming out his ears, "Far from it, I'm afraid," the store owner said as he finished handing off a package to a women, who then complained he'd forgotten her sugar. Jonas scrambled for the sugar sack and quickly handed it to the woman who left in a huff. Jonas looked frazzled.

Several other partons waited for their orders as the mood in the store grew more grim. Matt saw enough, "Folks," the marshal said holding up his hand, "Hold everything. You to Jonas," he said. The crowed muttered amongst themselves.

"Look, Mr. Jonas as been through a lot of personal trials lately, would you just go easy on him for a while? Winter isn't here yet. Let him get back in the swing of things, will you?" Matt sounded irritated.

Jonas watched the marshal with bewilderment. Never before had Matt stuck up for him like he'd just did. A slight smile grew under the store owner's silver moustache. "Thank you marshal," he said softly - almost embarrassed. Jonas was likely the last person in Dodge to ask for help of any kind. There was murmuring in the crowd as people realized they were being too demanding. A few people even apologized to Jonas who seemed even more embarrassed.

Matt winked, and began to move back through the crown. There was a definite change in mood.

Matt made his way over to the Long Branch Saloon in hopes to see Kitty Russell up and about, however, as he peered over the swing doors he didn't see the redheaded saloon owner. Matt pushed through the doors and stepped down into the establishment and walked to the long dark wooden bar, "Sam," he smiled at the bar keep.

"Good to see you up and about," Sam smiled.

"Believe me, it is good to be up and about," Matt smirked and made a face with his eyebrows raised as his comment was an indication that he had enough of Doc tender loving care for the time being. Sam chuckled, "Miss Kitty is still resting up in her room," he said as he moved back down the bar to serve a customer. Matt nodded and walked to the stairs. It had been quite a few days since he'd seen Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and sergeant Cox were now only about a half a mile behind sergeant Williams. Williams wasn't a very good tracker and was now slowing his pace to follow the tracks made by Hodgson and Elcombe.

Festus was following all three and with more speed, "We will almost be on top of them in a while," Festus said.

"Hopefully before that storm hits," Cox said as he looked up at the dark clouds. The sergeant's eyes drifted back to the deputy who was deeply focussed on the tracks. "You can be sure we'll find your sergeant friend, at the very least before the storm comes in," the deputy said without missing a beat.

Cox felt a chill run up his spine. He didn't like the tone the hill man spoke in nor did he like the idea of facing his friend in this growing awkward situation. "I guess will see what comes along, huh?"

"It'll be coming along sooner than you know it," Festus looked up and spotted sergeant Williams on his horse only a hundred feet ahead. Williams was preoccupied with whatever he had his eye on. Festus quickly pulled Ruth to a stop and stepped down, pulling the mule into the brush. The deputy motioned for Cox to do the same and he did. "What do you think he's doing?" Cox asked.

"I'd bet my Uncle Herkle's wooden leg that he's got those other two troopers of yer's in sight," Festus spoke in a hushed tone.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Cox asked in an equally quiet voice. Festus shook his head no, "He don't want you nor anyone else to know he's there. He's making plans and we'd better too," Festus stated.


	31. Chapter 31

Troopers Hodgson and Elcombe went about their business to get the camp ready for the night just as the rain began - the thunder wasn't too far behind. The two men had enough traps that they easily made a lean-to and one to hang far enough in the trees to protect the fire. The wind swirled around causing the flames to lick and dance at the growing darkness.

Williams had stepped down from his horse and pulled his pulled his rifle from the boot tied to his saddle. He tied his horse to a small tree and cautiously moved toward the camp below.

Festus and Cox were not too far behind the sergeant. Festus motioned for Cox to continue after Williams while he made his way down to the stream so he could get a better view of just what sergeant Williams was planning. Cox nodded and pulled his gun from his holster and moved slowly forward.

Festus turned and carefully moved down through the brush to reach the stream. He hoped that the sound of the rain and the rolling thunder was enough to mask his movement through the scrub-brush. With a large flash of lightening, the deputy could see the water's edge and he quickly moved to it.

The storm was intensifying with the wind picking up causing the heavy rain to appear to fall sideways. Festus could make out sergeant Williams, from where he was now standing in the stream. The deputy moved slowly forward with his gun clutched tightly in his right hand.

Cox continued to follow Williams who was now dangerously close to the two troopers. Both Hodgson and Elcombe were deeply engrossed in conversation and their meal. Williams pulled his gun from his holster and raised the weapon in the direction of the camp, "Hodgson? Elcombe?" he bellowed through the stormy weather.

Hodgson froze - his eyes were wide as he looked at Elcombe, who wore the same look on his face. Both men slowly moved within their lean-to gathering their guns.

"Step out from your tent," Williams ordered.

Cox was about ten feet behind Williams. He waited to see what the sergeant was planning on doing before he acted. Williams moved closer, "I said for you to get out here!" he yelled again at the two troopers.

Hodgson motioned to Elcombe that they would step out, but with their guns drawn. They've gotten this far and Hodgson wasn't about to lose the money or worse go back to the fort and face a court-marshal. "I'm ordering you one more time," Williams shouted as more thunder rumbled overhead.

Williams took another few steps forward and with a flash of lightening he spotted Festus standing in the stream. Williams cursed out loud, but his words were muffled by more thunder. The sergeant's teeth were clenched in rage as ne realized that if the deputy was here, so likely there were the other men from the fort as well. He had to act quickly if he was going to follow through on his plan.

Hodgson and Elcombe stepped out of the lean-to and held their guns on the sergeant, "Drop your gun sarge," Hodgson spoke clearly and loudly.

Williams quickly looked over to the deputy who was now making his way out of the stream. "You drop your guns," Williams turned his attention back to the two troopers.

"You aren't taking me or Frank back," Hodgson said as he raised his weapon. Elcombe followed with this gun, "Me neither," he said.

"I wasn't planing on taking you back. I was just planning on making you dead, once I take that money away from you," Williams' tone was eerily cold and calculated.

Cox stepped closer, "Don't do anything stupid," he warned Williams who was now glaring at his friend. "Why. Why did you have to come?" Williams seethed.

"We are supposed to recover the money," Cox said as he squared himself to Williams.

"No one is getting the money!" Hodgson bellowed and opened fire at Williams and Cox. Cox dove out of the way, landing hard on his left knee, while Williams fired back at the two troopers. Festus fired at Elcombe who had taken a shot at him. The deputy hit the trooper in his right upper arm reeling him backwards.

Hodgson fired another shot at Williams who was now shooting at both Hodgson and Festus. It became a three-way fight. Hodgson hit Williams in the leg sending him to the ground and temporarily out of service. The trooper then turned his attention the deputy who had fired several shots in his direction; both narrowly missing Hodgson.

Hodgson fired a shot and it appeared to have hit the deputy in his left arm. As Festus grabbed at his left forearm, he turned slightly. Williams was watching and what he thought was the most rational thought he had, he would eliminate all witnesses to his plan. Williams picked up his gun and aimed it at the deputy who seemed to be struggling. He fired a shot and watched the hill man arch backward before he fell awkwardly to the ground.

Cox righted himself and finally got to his feet just as Williams and Hodgson fired at each other one more time. Then there was silence - except for the deep moaning coming from Williams. Cox limped over to his friend and looked down just as the rest of the troopers arrived.

"Check the others," Cox ordered. "Festus is down that way," he pointed as he watched the men dismount and scurry in all directions.

Cox painfully lowered himself to his friend, "Why?"

Williams looked up, "It was too much of a temptation," he gasped. "Hodgson had a good idea, and he ruined me," he blinked back at his friend who tried to examine the wound in Williams chest. There was little he could do for his friend. "I'm sure we could have worked something out," Cox spoke softly.

Williams shook his head no, "Once I got that money in my head, there was one," he coughed and groaned, "going back for me. I had and nothing career, and they made it worse," he sighed.

Cox nodded trying to understand what was going through Williams' mind, "Take it easy and we'll get you back to Dodge," he said as he slowly stood.

"No," Williams said. "You know as well as I do, I," he grit his teeth as a wave of pain gripped him. His breathing was growing shallow and rapid. "Leave me alone and get out of here," he looked up at Cox. Cox stood numb. The words were meanspirited and hurt him. Cox turned away and began to walk through the rain toward Hodgson and Elcombe, when one of the other troopers called out for him, "Sarge?"

Cox made a face and turned, "What is it?"

"The deputy from Dodge is hurt really badly," trooper Dodds stated.

Cox limped quickly over to the downed deputy. A large patch of dark blood cover the man's lower back. Cox knelt down and took a closer look, "Festus?" he nudged the hill man. Festus didn't stir. Cox looked up at the trooper, "We need to get him back to Dodge, quickly," he said.

Trooper Dodds nodded, "I'll make a travois," he quickly stood. Cox nodded, "Thanks Dodds," he said quietly as another flash of lightening light up the area.


	32. Chapter 32

Cox walked over to where two other troopers sat with Hodgson and Elcombe, "You two have a lot to answer for," he said with an unusual edge to his tone.

"Why don't you just leave us," Hodgson sneered as he held his bleeding side. Elcombe cowered in the corner with his arm dangling in an odd manner - likely the bone was shattered by the bullet.

Cox drew a calculated breath and released it, "I'm wearing the uniform of the United State army. I may only be a lowly sergeant, but I'm still proud of it. What I am not proud of, are you two and sergeant Williams. I intend to take you back to Dodge and then to the fort where you'll face charges yet to be determined," Cox said. The sergeant was about to add to his comment when trooper Kelly arrived, "Serge, sergeant Williams just died. I thought you better know," Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly," Cox nodded. "Prepare to transport his body back to the fort," he added.

"Will do," trooper Kelly said as he turned and left just as trooper Dodds arrived at the lean-to, "We have that travois ready for the deputy," he said hastily.

"Good. Find Reynolds and Bale to watch over these two and get them on their horses. We don't have the luxury of waiting here tonight," Cox said as the rain continued to pour down as the lightening and thunder continued to roll across the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat alone at the table in the Long Branch - the one where he had sat many times with his friends. However, there was no one tonight. Newly was busy doing Matt and Festus' job, while Kitty was still on the mend. He sighed and just about to leave when a tired looking Wilbur Jonas poked his nose through the door. The store keep smiled when he spotted the doctor.

Jonas made his way down the to the main floor of the saloon and over to Doc's table, "Doc?" he smiled.

"Jonas? I didn't expect to find you here at this time of night," Doc stated.

Jonas looked at Doc strangely, "It's only nine o'clock, Doc," he said as he pulled out a chair and lowered himself into it.

"Seems a lot later for some reason. Sorry," Doc said as he gently drummed the table top with his fingers.

"Maybe because it's so quiet," Jonas looked around the saloon.

"Could be," Doc looked over to the man who was sitting opposite him, "You don't often come here," he said.

"No," Jonas said with a slightly nervous laugh, "I don't," he looked around again.

Doc chuckled, "How was your day," Doc asked as he sat up in his chair and motioned to Sam for two drinks.

"Oh, business was good and steady," Jonas said. "I forgot how much time en energy goes into running that store," he quipped.

"I know what you mean," Doc said as Sam delivered the drinks and before Doc knew it, Jonas place the coins on Sam's tray. Doc paused and then thanked the store owner who just brushed it off as he settled in to enjoy his drink.

Doc toasted the merchant and sipped on his own beverage, "I'm sure things will pick up once Festus returns," Doc joked.

"Oh, now Doc," Jonas chuckled. "I know he can be a handful and you have to watch him, but he's one of Dodge's most loyal citizens," Jonas stated.

Doc ticked his head, "There's no doubt about that. I just wish he would learn to read," Doc smiled.

"Now that would make him down right dangerous," Jonas added having done business in the past with the hill man. "I almost lost my shirt over that advertising scheme he came up with a few years ago," Jonas grew red with embarrassment.

"He tries to look out for his friends, I'll give him that. But sometimes, he just goes too far," Doc stated.

"Well, it's a good thing we have Marshal Dillon to watch out for him. How is the marshal anyway?" Jonas asked with a smile under his white moustache.

Doc shrugged, "Ask him for your self, he's right over there," Doc pointed to the marshal who just stepped down into the saloon. His light blue eyes spotted Doc and Jonas and he made his way over to their table.

"I half expected to find Festus back by now," Matt said as he stood next to Jonas.

"Oh, knowing him, he's helped those two sergeants and sent them on their way and then decided to take his time getting back here by doing some late season fishing or hunting," Doc grumbled as he screwed his finger in his ear.

Jonas stood, "Well, I best get home," he said with a touch of nervousness about him.

"See you later, Jonas," Doc lifted the half filled glass and thanked the store owner again for the drink.

"You two seem to be hitting it off," matt smiled and lowered himself into a chair.

Doc chuckled, "He's all right once you understand him," he sipped on his drink.

"I suppose," Matt said as he narrowed his eyes, "Just when did Festus leave here?"

Doc had to think. Everything was a blur, "It was mid-day yesterday," Doc finally answered. "He left with two sergeants small a small group troopers.

Matt twisted his lips in thought, "I don't like it," he huffed. "The army has good trackers, they didn't need Festus," Matt added.

"There didn't seem much of a way to stop him," Doc stated. "Festus was determined to help bring in the three men that held up the stagecoach," Doc concluded as he finished his drink and stood, "I'm sure Festus will be back in town tomorrow wreaking havoc as usual," Doc snorted as he drew his hand across his greying moustache. "Good night, Matt," he said as he left the marshal sitting at the table shaking his head. Matt held a slight smile on his face, knowing Doc was likely right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was heading back to Dodge. The body of sergeant Williams was draped over his horse while troopers Hodgson and Elcombe rode their horse with two men each flanking them. The two wayward troopers also found themselves in iron shackles and given their injuries the complained of ill treatment before Cox told them to shut up. They did.

One of the other troopers led Ruth along the road with the travois and Festus behind. Other than the sound of the driving rain and thunder there wasn't another sound. Cox wanted to make sure they reached Dodge by morning and if by that time the deputy was still alive, he might have a chance of surviving his wounds.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a long haul and a long night for the sergeant and his troopers especially since the storm lasted just about as long as the ride back to Dodge did. Everyone was socked to the bone and with the cool fall breeze, they were even more uncomfortable.

Sergeant Cox sighed a slight relief when he recognized the land features just outside of Dodge City. He figured he and his men must have travelled close to fifty miles and there was at last another twenty to go before they reached Dodge. The only thing he felt good about was that the deputy was somehow still alive.

Dusk was pushing the night out, but the dark clouds persisted and by the look of them they would be around for some time to come. Sergeant Cox continued to encourage his troopers to keep pace and remind the two prisoners to keep their mouths closed - Cox had more than enough of their bellyaching and attitude and he was growing more eager to get Hodgson and Elcombe back to the fort.

It was now going seven in the morning. It was cool and wet, yet Wilbur Jonas always set out his barrels with the brooms and pitchforks as well as produce such as squash that could handle the cold. Jonas stood and arched his back just as Doc rounded the corner and gave him a look.

"I know, I know," Jonas muttered, "but these things won't get out here by themselves," he said while adjusting his glasses.

Doc pursed his lips, "I know. Just go easy, will ya?"

Jonas was about to respond when sergeant Cox and his men rounded the corner and began to ride slowly up Front Street. Doc's mouth slowly opened as he saw Ruth with no rider, "Go get Matt, will you?' he nudged Jonas.

"I surely will," Jonas scurried off the boardwalk and across the street to get to the red brick jail house, "Marshal!?" the store owner called out in advance of his arrive on the doorstep of the jail house.

Cox rose his right hand in the air and brought his men to a stop just in front of the general store. Slowly he dismounted and walked toward the doctor who was trying to visually inspect the riders before he realized Festus wasn't among them. A lump formed in Doc's throat as he eyes filled with water, "Where's Festus?" he shot a look over to sergeant Cox.

"The deputy took a bad shot. He's on the travois," Cox walked toward the mule with Doc close at his side.

Jonas pounded on the door of the jail before he finally turned the knob and pushed it open. Matt was struggling to sit up from his cot, "Jonas, what is it?" he grumbled.

"Marshal. The army is back!" Jonas pointed out the opened door. "Doc sent me to get you," he said while standing next to the marshal and walked him pull on his boots. "He did, did, he?" Matt looked up to Jonas who nodded.

Matt sighed and pulled himself to his feet and slowly walked to the door. The dusk light made the group of soldiers a blob to Matt's blurry eyes and he couldn't understand the fuss of that ever action was taking place up the street. "Good," the thought, "Festus and the sergeants found the men who robbed the stagecoach," he thought as he crossed the street with Jonas at his side.

"I don't see Festus," Jonas said as he looked around the street and through the group of men.

"He must be with Doc on the other side of the crowd," Matt said as he walked closer and realized that indeed Doc was with Festus who was unconscious on the travois, "Doc?" Matt paused.

Doc looked up and almost choked on his words, "It's bad, Matt," he looked back to Festus. "Really bad."

Matt looked down at the blood-cover vest of his deputy and then quickly over to sergeant Cox, "What happened?"

Cox drew a deep breath, "I'll fill you in as we take these two to your jail and where they can wait for the doctor's care," he said as he motioned for his troopers to take Hodgson and Elcombe over to the jail house. Both men complained that they wanted the doctor to look at them now, but Cox warned them that they would wait and it would serve them right. Hodgson glared at the sergeant, "You think this is all over with don't you?"

"I surely do," Cox snorted and then joined the marshal to tell him what happened.

Doc had a few of the other soldiers help him with Festus up to his office. Jonas followed along behind - he wasn't sure why, but felt he needed to be there for Doc, and Festus for that matter.

Doc ordered the troopers to carefully place Festus down on the examination table and then politely asked them to leave. As the doctor turned to watch the soldiers exit his office he saw Wilbur Jonas standing near the little wood stove. He had his white apron rolled up in his hands - some thing he did when he was nervous, "Is there anything I can do, Doc?" his eyes darted from the doctor to Festus and back again.

Doc nodded, "You can start that fire," he pointed to the wood stove, "I'll need plenty of hot water," Doc stated as he watched the store owner quickly pitched in to help.

Doc ticked his head and a slight smile curled his lips as he turned to Festus. The smile was quickly gone as Doc peeled back the cloth that was covering the wound in the deputy's back. Doc had seen things like it before - he cold tell the wound was deep by the amount of blood and the colour.

The doctor moved around his office, moving the small table near the examination table and then gathering and assortment of bottles, trays and instruments before he washed his hands and cut through the hill man's vest.

Jonas watched over his shoulder. He'd neve seen Doc the way he was - he then realized that despite their constant bickering, the doctor and the deputy were much closer friends than he imagined. "Doc?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "Yes?" he blinked.

"How bad is it?"

Doc looked back down at Festus, "It's bad. Really bad," he blinked back moisture in his eyes. Jonas sighed and turned back to his little chore of heating the water - there was so much he didn't know about the people around him as he now knew Doc was hurting inside too.

Doc studied the wound and began to clean around the opening when Matt arrived in the office, "Doc?"

Doc looked up, "I can't tell yo anything yet, Matt. I haven't started to look for the bullet. One thing I can say, is it that is one of the worse wounds I've seen in a long time," Doc's trailed off.

Matt looked down at the hill man, "I know you'll do your best, Doc," he tried to offer support.

Doc said nothing. All he did was nod and then proceeded to find the bullet in Festus Haggen's back.


	34. Chapter 34

Matt looked over to Jonas who was busy with the wood stove. He then looked back at the doctor, "I'll find Newly," he said knowing that Doc might need another pair of skilled hands.

Doc quickly looked up over his glasses, "Thanks, Matt," he returned his attention to the probe he held in his hands.

Matt quickly left the office and Jonas watched the marshal through the window near the stove. Matt took two stairs at a time, "He's going to break a leg one day," he muttered to himself.

Doc over heard him, "It would be my luck he'd break both or his neck," he grumbled. Jonas was embarrassed about his comment, "Oh, I didn't really mean that," he thumbed over his shoulder out the window.

"I know, but you are right," Doc stated. "If you have any hot water ready, could you please pour it into this tray," Doc pointed to the white enamelled tray on the little table next to where he was working.

"Certainly, Doc," Jonas used his apron to pick up the hot pot and carefully he poured the water.

"Thanks," Doc said. "Now over there on that dresser," Doc looked across the room as Jonas moved in the direction of his gaze, "is a set of instruments. Bring them over and put them in the tray, if you would," Doc looked back down at what he was doing with the probe.

Jonas reached the dresser and looked down at the chrome-plated tools of the doctor's trade. Jonas twisted his mouth as he carefully picked up the instruments and wondered what they were used for, as he quickly walked back to the tray and set the tools in the hot water. "Anything else, Doc?" he said as he tried not to look at the wound in the deputy's back. The sight made his stomach flip.

Doc shook his head, "Not for now. Thanks Jonas," he said as he continued to push the probe deeper into Festus' back. Doc bit at his lower lip as he concentrated on the angle of the bullet's entry.

Jonas went back to the stove and refilled the pot. Somehow, his store wasn't important to him at the moment - as sense of grief swept over him as he tried not to watch Doc labour over the deputy who lay completely motionless on the examination table.

Newly ran up the stairs and opened the door to the doctor's office, "Doc?" he looked at the doctor and then acknowledged Jonas' presence. Jonas had a look of worry and nervousness about him as he tried to busy himself with the stove.

Newly took several long calculated steps and stood next to Doc, "The marshal said it's real bad," he looked down at Festus.

"The marshal is right," Doc stated. He wanted to apologize for the way the words tumbled out of his mouth, but his mind was quickly onto other things when he felt the bullet, "I think I've found it," he said in a hushed voice, "Hand me the forceps," he looked over to Newly who already held the instrument in his hand. Doc grasped it with his blood-covered hand and quickly inserted the long tool into the opening of the wound. The larger end caused Festus to groan and stir slightly.

Doc slowed his movements and asked for Newly and Jonas to hold Festus still. Jonas took Festus' legs and held them tight while Newly moved around Doc to take Festus' shoulders, "Okay, Doc," Newly spoke calmly.

Doc nodded as he drew a deep breath and began to push the forceps into the wound. Again Festus flinched. Even in an unconscious state he was as strong as his mule and it surprised Jonas who almost let go of the deputy's legs. "Hold him tight, Jonas," Doc barked.

Never before had Wilbur Jonas witnessed such a sight - he tried not to watch, but was equally fascinated with what the doctor was doing - that was until a spurt of blood gushed out of the wound and covered Doc's arm. Doc ticked his head and continued on. Jonas felt his knees weakening so he quickly looked away and tried to think of something other than what he just saw.

Newly looked up at the store owner, "You all right, Mr. Jonas?"

Doc's eyes shifted to the store owner who merely nodded in acknowledgement of Newly's question. Doc looked up to Newly and shook his head - he was actually amazed that Jonas was still on his feet. Doc winked at the young deputy and then returned his work. Newly knew the wink was for him to keep an eye on Jonas - the last thing he needed was for the store owner to faint.

"I'm fine, Newly," Jonas stated, although his voice wavered slightly.

"Got it!" Doc exclaimed as he tightened his hold on the forceps and pull the lead slug out of the wound. Jonas turned and watched. Newly looked at the store owner and recognized the signs. He quickly let go of Festus' shoulders and stepped to Jonas' side as he wavered on his feet from the bloodied sight he starred at. Newly lowered Jonas into a chair near by, "Take some deep breaths," he told Jonas as he unbuttoned his shirt collar.

Jonas was white, "I've never seen anything like that..." he stammered.

"And by the looks of you, you'd better not see it again," Doc quipped as he placed the forceps with the bullet into the tray.

"How's he going to be Doc?' Jonas asked as he drew his sleeve across his brow.

Doc looked down at the deputy, "I think he'll be fine," he ticked his head, "but he has a long way to go yet," Doc added. Jonas sighed with relief.

Doc then looked over to Newly, "Two of the troopers that robbed the stagecoach are over in the jail. They both need attention. Would you take my bag over and see to them?" Doc asked.

Newly nodded, "Sure Doc," the young deputy said as he walked to Doc's desk and picked up the black leather medical bag. Jonas watched Newly from his chair as Newly began to leave the doctor's office, "I'm glad you didn't ask me!" he quipped to no one in particular, which caused both Doc and Newly to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mood inside the jail house was less happy cordial than at the doctor's office. Sergeant Cox stood facing the bars of the two cells which held two men from Fort Dodge. He wondered what Major Shayne was going to say. He further wondered what Shayne was going to say about sergeant Williams - Cox's mind was filled with mixed thoughts on what to say knowing that both Hodgson and Elcombe knew of William's intentions. Cox sighed.

Matt sat at his desk and finished up some paperwork. His head lifted as the door opened and Newly stepped into the law office. "How's Festus?"

Newly walked closer to Matt, "Doc says he thinks he'll be fine," the young deputy stated.

Matt stood, "Glad to hear that," he said.

Sergeant Cox moved out into the main office, "I'm equally glad to hear," he said.

"I'm here to look at your men," Newly stated and didn't mice words. Cox nodded, "I think you'll find Hodgson in the worse shape," he pointed to the end cell. Newly nodded and proceeded.

"This will be interesting, on how all this works out," Matt said as he stood next to the sergeant.

"Yes. Yes, it will," Cox stated as he watched Newly looking over trooper Hodgson.


	35. Chapter 35

Newly finished with Hodgson who hadn't moved a muscle since being placed in the jail cell in his wounded condition. O'Brien stood with a sigh and picked up Doc's medical bag and waited for Matt to unlock the iron-bar door.

"How is he?" Matt asked.

"Not good. The wound in his abdomen is worse than I thought. He will die without further treatment by Doc," Newly's brown eyes looked deeply into Matt's eyes before he looked over to sergeant Cox who was listening.

"How soon does he need this treatment?" Cox unfolded his crossed arms and stood up from the edge of the little table at the centre of the office.

"Well," Newly hedged, "he's lost a lot of blood from that ride back to Dodge, and I can imagine that the bullet has moved some within his soft tissue. In other words, right now," he continued.

"How much time does he have, deputy?" Cox asked.

Newly paused and looked at Matt before answering. Slowly his eyes went back to the sergeant, "If he doesn't get looked at by this afternoon, I think he will die," Newly said with firmness about his statement.

Cox nodded, "I see," the sergeant said. He paused and looked over to Newly, "Is your doctor free now?"

Matt then looked over to the sergeant, "Doc's responsibility are for the people of this town," he said as he squared himself to the sergeant.

"I'm aware of that, marshal," Cox stated. "I was just wondering if he was finished with the other deputy so that he might have some time to look at Hodgson," Cox said with a hint of irritation in his tone.

Matt wasn't sure if the sergeant's tone came from being tired, angry at the two troopers, or perhaps both. "Doc will get here when he can," Matt said as he motioned for Newly to continue on with treating the other wounded trooper. Cox drew a breath - he was anxious for all of this to be put behind him.

Matt waited for Newly to enter the other prisoner cell before he closed the door and locked it. He then walked back to his desk, "I guess we need to have some understanding about the charges against your men," Matt said as he perched on the edge of his desk and looked at the sergeant.

"Yes. As I understand it, Hodgson and Elcombe have a charge of two murders against them, theft - or robbery, which ever you prefer, abandonment, disobeying orders and assault. Is there anything else?" Cox asked.

Matt though a moment, "I can't think of anything. However, I think it would be more correct to say multiple assaults, considering the danger they put Kitty and Jonas through on the stagecoach and then bushwhacking Festus and hitting Doc," Matt added.

Cox nodded, "I agree," he looked toward the prisoner cells. Part of him wanted justice and another part wanted nothing to do with the men behind the bars. Deep down he was actually hoping Hodgson would die from his wounds rather than facing a court marshal and a likely execution it would be what Hodgson wanted. "As marshal, what do you want to do?"

Matt looked down at his sling that supported the weight of his arm to help protect his chest wound. With a sigh, his light blue eyes looked back up to Cox, "I think this is a an army matter. As civilians, we'll be happy to testify, but those troopers were on your payroll at the time of the robbery and other assaults," Matt stated.

"I see," Cox answered. "That makes sense and it would clarify the issues and I'm sure lessen anymore stress on your friends," Cox nodded as he strolled toward the prisoner cell where Newly had just finished setting and splinting trooper Elcombe's arm.

"Marshal, I'm all through with this man," Newly said as he stood at the iron door waiting for Matt to unlock it.

Cox stepped forward, "What's his condition?" he asked Newly.

"His arm was broken by a bullet, but he'll recover just fine in a few months," Newly answered. The young deputy almost felt like he'd wasted his time with the two men, knowing they would likely find themselves on the end of a rope - but like Doc often said, it was an oath and although Newly never finished his studies to become a doctor, he still held the same feelings as the old Dodge City doctor did. People were people and regardless of their situation, they still required the best care that could be offered.

Newly looked down at the medical bag in his hand and remembered when Festus once said that "Doc would doctor the Devil himself, if he needed it." Newly smiled slightly as he sighed.

Newly stepped passed the sergeant, "I'll see if Doc can look at the other one," he said meaning Hodgson. Cox nodded.

Matt watched Newly who left Doc's medical bag on the little table, "I'll be back as soon as I can," Newly said. Matt nodded as he watched the young man leave the office. There was an uneasy feeling in the room - one of much uncertainly.

Newly stepped out on to the boardwalk and stretched his back. He'd almost lost track of the time- it was a good three hours in the jail cells with the two troopers; Hodgson took the longest. Newly held little hope for the man.

With a sigh, the young deputy walked up the boardwalk and then crossed the street to the stairs that led up to Doc's office. He noticed that Wilbur Jonas was back in his store, so Doc must have dismissed him of anymore assistance with Festus.

Newly over heard Jonas as he tried to tell Louise Pheeters about what the doctor had to do for Festus. Equally amusing was Louise deadpan reply, "Oh, my..." as Jonas continued on with his story in graphic detail. Louie hung on every word.

Newly smiled and shook his head as he walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door into the office. His expression went sombre at the sight of the hill man still laying face down on the examination table.

Doc was at his desk and Festus remained unconscious on the examination table, "How is he, Doc?" Newly asked as he stepped into the warm room, closing the door behind him.

Doc slowly stood and joined Newly next to the examination table, "Well, I think he's got a good chance," he looked down at his friend and blinked as he pursed his lips to hold back further emotions. "How are those two troopers?" Doc's crystal blue eyes rose up to look at Newly.

"That's why I came to see you. The one is in very bad shape. Sergeant Cox asked me to get you," Newly stated as he watched Doc move back to his desk. Adams ran his hand across his moustache, "I see," he said with a slight huff. He then nodded, "Fine. You stay with Festus and I'll see what I can do," Doc slowly made his way to the door, "You think this trooper has a chance?" he looked back at Newly. Newly shook his head no. Doc understood and grasped the doorknob and pulled the door opened.

The doctor was filled with raw emotions that seemed to collide inside him. However, he knew that he was bound by an oath - he just hoped that the trooper would take a turn for the worse before he got to the jail house. It was a terrible though, but he couldn't help it; he was human after all.


	36. Chapter 36

Doc entered the jail house and surveyed the room. Matt remained perched on the edge of his desk, while sergeant Cox sat in a chair near the little table in the centre of the room. Doc twisted his lips and said not a word as he picked up his medical bag where Newly left it on the little table.

Doc shuffled slowly to the back cell and waited for Matt to unlock it. He looked up at matt, "Don't worry about locking it," the doctor said. "Newly said he's just barely hanging on," he said about Hodgson. Matt nodded and left the doctor to his work.

Doc gently sat down on the edge of the cot, where Dwight Hodgson lay. Doc picked up the trooper's left wrist and pulled his watch from his vest pocket to read the man's pulse. Doc shook his head in disapproval.

Doc then gently removed the gauze and looked at the wound in the trooper's stomach. He pushed gently on is and thick blood oozed out which held a rotten smell. Doc reached into his medical bag and cleaned the area before redressing the injury.

With a slight itch of his cheek, Doc opened his medical bad and pulled out his stethoscope, fitting the ends into his ears. Doc leaned forward and pressed the diaphragm to Hodgson's chest. He moved it and listened. The young man's heart was barely audible. Doc slowly shook his head - he knew there was little he could do for the man. Perhaps, he thought, it was just as well. Doc's eyes lifted to the adjoining jail cell where Frank Elcombe sat watching, "Is he going to make it?"

Doc pulled his stethoscope from his neck and placed it back into his medical bag and stood, "I'm afraid not," his voice held sadness.

Elcombe pushed back from the iron bars ever so slightly, as if what Hodgson was dying from, he might catch.

"You fellas must have really wanted that payroll," Doc said somewhat sarcastically as he left Hodgson's cell.

"Bad enough, I reckon," Elcombe remained looking at his dying friend. "I take it you have never been in the army," Elcombe looked up to Doc with a tinge of distrust.

Doc stopped and drew a deep breath before he turned to face the man on the other side of the bars. "I was in the army. I know how hard life can be, on and off the fields of battle. I also know what life is like in a military prison but I still managed to get through and got on with life. I have no idea what drove you men to this, but as sure as the sun comes up in the east you will be punished by your peers," Doc's eyes narrowed as he thought about Festus, Matt, Kitty and Jonas.

The doctor turned and walked out to the main office of the jail house, "There's nothing I can do for him. He's lost too much blood and by the look of his wound, the bullet has damaged several organs," Doc stated as he placed his medical bag back down in the little table. "I give him only a few more hours," Doc stated.

Cox drew his breath, "I see," he said as he stood and looked back into the area where the jail cells were. "That just leaves Elcombe..."

Doc looked over to Matt who was now watching Cox, "What does that mean?"

Cox shook himself from the thought of Williams and Hodgson dying in his midst, "He's the only one who knows what happened..." Cox stated.

Matt narrowed his eyes, "For his sake, I hope he gets a fair trial," Matt said as he stood and walked toward the sergeant.

"Oh, you can be sure of that," Cox said.

"Thank you both for your time. I'll be leaving with the prisoner tomorrow morning," Cox said as he crossed the room to retrieve his hat. "Good night, gentlemen," he smiled and left the jail house.

Doc thought for a moment, "What do you make of that?"

Matt shrugged, "I really don't know. I'm guessing that the sergeant is trying to figure out a way to clear his friend Williams for any wrong doing," Matt offered.

"You don't think he will," Doc's voice trailed off as he was about to say something about Cox and Elcombe.

Matt shook his head, "I don't think so. He still has five other troopers with him that saw what happened out there," Matt concluded. Doc nodded with slight satisfaction, "I'm going to get something to eat. Care to join me?"

Matt smiled, "That's the best suggestion I've heard all day," the tall lawman said as he walked to the door and retrieved his hat from the wooden peg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three weeks after the army left Dodge and life slowly returned to normal. Kitty Russell was up and about again, although she felt Doc was a little bit too protective of her. She told him time and time again that she was sore but doing well.

"I sware you have picked that up from Festus!" the doctor grumbled as he walked across Front Street with the red-headed saloon owner.

"What?" she chirped back as she stepped up to the boardwalk in front of the general store.

"Stubbornness, that's what," Doc stated as he drew his have over his moustache.

Kitty laughed just as Wilbur Jonas stepped out the door of his store with his arms filled with brown paper package, "Please excuse me," he mumbled as he tried to stop some packages from tumbling to the ground. Mrs. Howard waited at her wagon for Jonas to finish loading the items.

"That's everything," Jonas smiled weakly.

"I hope so. Last time you didn't give me my flour," Mrs. Howard thrust her nose in the air before she flicked the reigns and her wagon moved down the street.

"I don't know how you put up with some of them," Doc said as he watched. Jonas turned with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, "Oh, I just try to make too many of them happy at the same time, I guess," he said while walking back into this store.

Kitty and Doc were about to move on when the trio heard Matt call from up the street. Doc, Kitty and Jonas waited on the boardwalk for the marshal who obviously wanted to talk to them.

"What's up, Matt?" Doc asked as the marshal approached.

"I just got a letter from Fort Dodge," Matt held the paper up.

"Oh?" Jonas said.

"What's it say, Matt?" Kitty asked with Doc nodding.

"Jonas, can you close your store for a few minutes?" Matt asked and Jonas nodded, "Certainly, marshal," he said as he scurried inside to flip the sign over and then pulled the door locked behind him.

"Let's got to the Long Branch," Matt said as he looked at the three people in front of him.

"Sure," Kitty said as she turned up the street.

Festus Haggen was heading in the direction of the group, "Looks like you have yerself a party in the making, Miss Kitty!" the hill man stated. Doc rolled his eyes.

"Festus, you join us too," Matt said as they continued to the Long Branch Saloon.

Once inside and seated at Kitty's table at the back of the establishment, Matt unfolded the letter and read it out - Trooper Elcombe received a life term in the federal prison for his part in the robbery and assaults. Sergeant Williams was exonerated posthumously for what was described by sergeant Cox as an act of bravery as he tried to flush Hodgson and Elcombe from their camp. "And most importantly, the army wishes their deepest apologizes to Miss Kitty Russell, Wilbur Jonas, Doctor Adams and Festus Haggen," Matt concluded.

"Well, I'll be," Doc said and ticked his head in thought.

"Matthew? How come yer name wasn't there? After all they shot you..." Festus asked.

Matt looked at the hill man, "Well it was there, I just didn't read it," Matt stated.

Festus thought a moment, "Wall, it would have been better ifin you read all the names," he stated.

Doc rolled his eyes, "Kitty, buy him a drink to shut him up will you?"

Kitty was about to say something, but Sam was right beside her and placed a drink in front of Festus. The deputy's eyes twinkled at the sight and he licked his lips before picking up the glass. Sam place drinks around the table and with a collective sigh, and Festus enjoying his drink, Doc offered a toast, "To good friends," he lifted his glass as did the others. The all nodded and toasted back, and that afternoon in Dodge held deep meaning for those involved in the stagecoach robbery. They finally felt closure.


End file.
